Mr and Mrs Bing
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Monica and Chandler are teachers at Lincoln High. They are both single and it's their students that try to get them together. But there is one student in particular that has Chandler focused on more than a relationship.
1. Chair

**The title does not mean they are married...it was just easier writing it like that I guess.**

**So here it is...**

**Monica and Chandler are teachers at Lincoln High. They are both single and it's their students that try to get them together. But there is one student in particular that has Chandler focused on more than a relationship.**

**I'm hoping that this story won't get too confusing with you all. There are six students that I am going to focus on. Alice, John, Cameron, Christina, Sam and Tony. Three are Monica's students and three are Chandler's. But don't worry, this is and always will be a Mondler fic :)**

"Mr. Bing, do you know Ms. Geller?" One of his students, John, asked during a lesson.

It was really easy getting Mr. Bing off subject. One class period they talked about Saw 2 all hour instead of the new geometry lesson.

Chandler smiled from John's question "Yes, I know Ms. Geller. We are actually really good friends." He replied

"So would you ever consider going out with her?" Alice piped up, smiling as she and a few other girls leaned forward on their desks.

Chandler cracked another smile "I think we are getting off subject." He said opening up his teacher hand book. Chandler knew his and Monica's private life was none of their business, but he thought it was cute how they would try to set them up sometimes. Knowing that him and her were one of the few teachers in the school that were not dating anyone. Or one of the few _attractive_ teachers in this school that were not dating anyone.

He walked over to the board and started writing down the problem. cosb+-(-b-4ac)/2a "Alright, can anyone tell me why we can't solve this yet?"

Michelle raised her hand "Mr. Bing, don't we need values?" She asked

"Great job, we need values." He wrote them on the board a=2 b=4 c=1

Monica was starting to pack up for the night making sure she got all her test in her briefcase when Chandler knocked on her door. "Hey can I come in?" He asked

Seeing him made her smile "Yeah, I'm just about to leave though."

"Oh that's fine." He walked over to her desk sitting in her chair "I just need to borrow your computer..." He started typing

"Chandler, you have your own computer in your classroom." She pointed out

"Yeah but I like the feel of your chair better." He started moving in it "It's really comfy. What is this, burgundy?"

Monica rolled her eyes "Just lock up when you're done." She said already running late to meet her mother

"Kay."

Monica moved to the door with her purse, briefcase and coffee cup in hand.

"Oh, Mon?" He called after her before she got too far away.

Monica turned around

"Are we still on for tonight?"

She smiled "Yeah, I'll meet you at Central Perk at six." She said leaving "If I'm not there I'm probably lying on the side of the road in a ditch from being with my mother too long."

"Good luck!" He yelled after her.

* * *

The next day at school Monica just returned from the bathroom after leaving her class to their book work. She went back over to her desk and sat down.

"Whoa!" She quickly stood back up and looked down at her chair "Oh that's real mature."

"Shh, shh, she's coming, she's coming." Chandler got his class to try and quiet down.

Monica rolled the chair down the hall and back to his classroom door.

When Chandler heard a knock on the door he tried to act like nothing happened. "Then you subtract two from..." He looked towards the door to see Monica standing there with his chair in front of her. "Can I help you Ms. Geller?" He asked

Monica shook her head trying to hide her grin "I want my chair back."

Chandler looked around the class "I'm sorry I don't think we know what you are talking about."

"Funny Bing." She started to walk over to his desk but was too slow as Chandler quickly sat down.

Monica crossed her arms and lightly leaned up against his desk facing him. "Chandler I'm serious." She whispered "I need to get back to class."

Chandler turned on his puppy dog face "You look pretty today." He begged to keep the chair as he looked down at her outfit. A black pencil skirt, a gray blouse, open toed shoes, and her hair slightly wavy.

Monica sighed "Fine, but can you tell me how to fix your chair?" She walked over to the chair that sat by the door.

"Just hold up the lever on the side." He told her.

"Okay." She rolled the chair out of his room and to hers that was just two doors down.

A few minutes later Monica came back "The lever doesn't work." She told him

"That's weird. It did in 1999." He said acting confused.

Monica gave him a look that turned serious.

Chandler looked towards his class "I'll be right back." He grabbed her desk chair and carried it out into the hall.

Monica followed him

"Let's go." John said and the whole class quickly moved to the door besides Cameron.

Chandler put down the chair and sat in it "So where were you last night?" He asked

Monica gasped "Oh my God. I completely forgot." She explained "My mom was driving me crazy and I lost track of time - I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you." She apologized

"Don't worry about it." He assured her

She sighed and looked down at him in the chair "You can keep my chair."

Chandler smiled "For the rest of the day?"

"For the rest of the week."

"You're the best."

Monica shrugged

"No really, you are. Don't take what your mom tells you to the heart. She is wrong in a million ways."

Monica smiled "Thanks."

Chandler stood up and just before he was about to hug her their boss came in the hall.

"What's going on out here?" He asked walking up to them

"Sorry we were just discussing assignment plans." Chandler explained

"Well do that during your prep. You both have classes you need to be teaching." He ordered

"Yes Sir." They said

He left the hall and went back to his office.

"I'll talk to you later." Monica moved past Chandler and headed back to her class.

Chandler watched her walk away.

"Go go go..." Everyone ran back to their desks before Mr. Bing walked back in the class.

Just as Chandler was about to continue with his teaching the bell rang. As everyone got up he called out the assignment to them "I want you to check out 1-5 for tomorrow."

Cameron got his books packed up in his book bag and went to Chandler's desk.

Chandler looked up at him "You ready?" He asked

Cameron nodded.

He felt sorry for Cameron's life at home. After months of after school tutoring he got to know Cam pretty well. He found out that his parents left him at the age of two when they found out he was diagnosed with asthma. Cameron had glasses, he was average size for a 15 year old, he has lived in seven other foster homes throughout his childhood and he is now in a foster home with five other children and with the parents arguing all night long it was hard for Cameron to concentrate on his school work.

Chandler got his books and stuff together before they both went out to his car. "Where are your glasses?" Chandler asked him as he got in the car.

"They broke." He said simply

"You got your inhaler?"

Cameron nodded "I always have it."

"You need to run home and tell your parents that you are with me?" Chandler asked

"They already know." He lied not wanting Mr. Bing to take him home. If he took him home most likely they will figure out about his after school tutoring and get mad at him for going with a stranger. Although it wasn't a stranger, it was his teacher.

Chandler drove back to his apartment where they would normally study after school.

"So what is up with you and Ms. Geller?" Cameron asked during their drive

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you two just friends or is there something more that you aren't ready to share?"

Chandler smiled "No, we are just friends. Really close friends I guess you could say. We hang out almost every weekend with a group of friends."

"Would you take your life for her? Are you that close?"

"I wouldn't waste a second thinking about it."

"Well let's hope not. She could be dead in a second." Cameron chuckled

Chandler smiled. Their relationship towards one another was different than other teacher/student relationships. Chandler could see himself being his older brother or even best friend.

"So Cam, I know you really don't care talking about this but I want to know more. And as your teacher, I think that it is my job to make sure everything is fine with your life back home." He paused as he switched lanes. "Why do you switch foster homes so often? Is there a reason?" He asked "Can't keep up your grades, don't get along with them, or is it something else?"

Cameron looked out the window "It's really more of the second one." He said softly "My little sister and I would just be hanging out with each other, I would try to help her with her homework since no one else really had the time and effort to do that..."

"What grade is your sister in?" Chandler interrupted

"Second." He continued "Well the older kids who have been in the house for a while would always tease saying we needed each other's help because we were too stupid or sometimes they would even say how she was helping me because I was the dumb one." He explained "Well, I lost it. I punched him and the next day we were shipped to another home."

Chandler pulled up to his building and put the car in park "Hey."

Cameron looked at him

"If anyone gives you trouble. You come to me." He told him gently

He nodded "I will."

They climbed out and grabbed their books.

**I hope you like it so far. And if you do review so I know if I should continue with this or not.**

**The rest of the friends (Rachel, Ross, Joey and Phoebe) might not show up, I'm not sure yet. But they aren't teachers. Just friends outside of the school. If that makes sense. Please review! I've got more to come**


	2. Survey

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story :)**

"Ms. Geller?"

"Yes Sam?" She asked as she looked up from her text book trying to figure out what page they were on.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked causing everyone else to look up at her.

"Do I have a boyfriend?"

She nodded.

Monica chuckled "No, not at the moment." She looked back down at her book, flipping a page.

"Do you want a boyfriend?"

Monica sighed looking up at her class "What's this about?" She asked

"Mr. Bing was asking about you." She lied seeing what her reacting would be.

Monica was taken back. Why would Chandler ask about her? It's not like they aren't close friends and wouldn't share everything with one another. "Yeah. What did he say?" She asked

Sam looked over at Christina next to her "If you were free this Friday..."

Monica smiled "Nice try Sam." She brought her book up to the podium after finding the page.

She sighed "Come on Ms. Geller, you two are perfect for each other. The whole school thinks so." She argued

Monica finally met eyes with her. She looked around the room at each one of her students as a few of them nodded. "I don't think it would work between us. We are just friends. Nothing more."

"Do friends pull pranks on each other?" Tony asked from the corner of the room.

Monica shook her head "I'm going to get in trouble from my boss. We need to get to work."

The whole class started to moan.

Monica sighed "Alright, fine..." She went over to her door and shut it making sure no one would over hear.

Chandler was in the middle of teaching his lesson when a student walked in "You mind if I take a test in here?" Sam asked holding a blank piece of paper.

"Sure, find an empty seat." He told her

Chandler was about to resume his lesson when another student walked in "Can I take a test in here?" Christina asked trying to hide her smile.

Chandler nodded "Yeah, go ahead." He motioned for her to have a seat. He went back to his white board starting to write down the answers from yesterdays homework when there was a small knock on the door. "Do you have room for me to take a test in here?" A student asked

Chandler looked around for anymore empty seats.

"Are you guys from the same class?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Whose class?"

They kept quiet as a smile crept on his face. He began to laugh at Monica's joke and went over to a student that just walked in to look at their 'test'. He smiled as he saw that it was blank "That's a good one." He nodded "Let's see what she does if Kim...had a test to take also." He pointed to Kim to stand up "Go into Ms. Geller's class and ask to take a test in there. Alright?" He picked up a blank test sheet "Take this."

Kim smiled and walked out.

"John."

John smiled "Alright, I'm gonna go take a test." He jumped up and down.

"I think that's the most excited you have ever been for a test."

"Don't worry Mr. Bing, it won't come that often." John took a paper and headed out the door.

At the same time another student walked in. Not having her explain, Chandler had her take a seat.

Ten minutes later both classrooms had practically switched.

Chandler heard someone else walk in and without looking allowed them to have a seat.

Monica laughed "You can't send all your kids to my classroom."

Chandler smiled looking over at her "That was your plan for me wasn't it?" He stood up from sitting on his desk top. "What kind of test are you taking?" He asked her.

Monica shrugged "The students are taking it not me."

"Oh, right." He turned towards the class "What test are you guys taking?" He asked aloud

There were answers being quietly thrown out to him. "Math, equations, graphs..." Other students just looked at other students wondering if they were gonna speak up or keep quiet.

Monica rubbed her head.

Chandler turned back around, facing Monica who had a smile written across her face. "I love your innocent pranks you try to throw." He smiled

Monica shook her head "They weren't pranks. This many people actually needed to take a test." She told him

Chandler nodded "Mon, it's your whole class. You could have took it in _your_ classroom..."

Sam leaned over in her desk to Christina "They are so cute together." She whispered "We should try fixing them up. They even have nicknames for each other." She gushed

Christina nodded "What did he call her?" She asked not hearing it clearly

"Mon." Sam told her "I think her name is Monica."

Christina nodded and they both turned back to the conversation happening in the front of them.

Monica turned to face her class "Alright guys, lets go back." She said, moving to the door as her class followed.

* * *

Chandler grabbed his lunch and went to the teachers lounge. He was thinking about taking a field trip with his students on pie day to the pie shop. Just so they could relax a little bit and have a free day without any math. He went up to his boss, Mr. Burke, and asked if it was okay.

"That sounds like a splendid idea Mr. Bing." He smiled

Chandler smiled "Thank you Sir." He was about to leave when he spoke again

"If you'd like, Ms. Geller was actually thinking about doing something with her students for pie day. Why don't your classes go together?" He suggested

Chandler's grin got wider "That sounds like a great idea. I'll ask her." He left the office and continued to the lounge to finish eating his lunch.

Walking in the teachers lounge he didn't see Monica there. Chandler sat down next to another teacher "Do you know where Ms. Geller is?" He asked

He shook his head "Sorry, haven't seen her."

Chandler nodded. 'That's strange, usually she is here before me.'

* * *

Sam, Christina, Tony, John, Alice, and Cameron sat down at the lunch table together and discussed how they could possibly get their two teachers together.

"How are we going to do this without it being so obvious?" John asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"It won't be obvious." Sam told him taking a drink of her water

"So what do we do then?" Alice asked "Are we just going to set them up on a date...I don't think we could do that." She shook her head already hating the idea.

"No..." Tony thought about it "We need to figure out a way that doesn't seem like a way."

"What do you mean?" John asked taking another bite

"Like get them together, but not on a date." Cameron nodded knowing exactly what Tony was thinking

"Yeah." He nodded taking a spoon full of jello into his mouth.

"Okay." Christina nodded "But now we are back to how?"

Sam looked around at her friends. "I got it..."

They all moved in closer as she told them what could bring both their teacher together and happy.

* * *

Monica carried her lunch from the lunch room to the teachers lounge when someone stopped her in the hall. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about the homework?" Tony asked

Monica smiled "Sure, what questions?" She asked following him back to her classroom so they could have a place to concentrate.

"Just numbers 1-22." He told her finding a seat at the front.

"Tony, that's all the questions I assigned."

He fiddled with his paper "Yeah, I didn't really understand the lesson." He lied

Meanwhile, Christina and John, Monica and Chandler's students, went to find their teacher. "Is he in the teachers lounge, you think?" Christina asked

"Could be." John agreed as they walked there and knocked on the door.

"Is Mr. Bing in here?" They asked the man who answered

"Yeah just a sec." He left the door "Chandler there are some students asking for you at the door."

He nodded getting up and throwing away his wrappers before going to the door to find Christina and John standing there. "What do you guys need?" He asked surprised to see them there.

Christina looked over at John "Can I ask you a few questions for a survey I'm doing in History."

"Yeah, of course." Chandler followed them out the room and down the hall to his classroom.

Right before they walked in Christina stopped them "Do you think we could go back to Ms. Geller's class so I could get my worksheet too?" She asked

Chandler nodded "Okay."

So they continued a couple doors down.

Chandler walked in to see Monica sitting in her chair in front of a desk helping a student.

Tony looked up "Hey guys." He smiled going along with the plan. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh we are just doing that survey with Mr. Bing for History." John told him

"Hey, I've got that survey assignment too." He played along and looked towards Ms. Geller "Do you mind if I survey you on that first?" He asked

"Sure." Monica nodded and looked up at Chandler who took a seat next to her in a desk as the three started to ask them questions.

"Now this is just a survey seeing how adults, like yourselves, would show signs of interest in their crush." Christina said "In appose to teenagers.." She motioned between Tony, John and herself "Like us." Knowing that this survey had nothing to do with History whatsoever, she hoped that they wouldn't notice their 'plan'.

"Now, first question..." John started as the three of them sat opposite of Monica and Chandler with their blank pieces of papers. "What would you do if your crush asks you to hang out? Would you A) think it's a date B) think it's a sign of interest or C) just go as friends?" They looked up at them.

Monica looked over at Chandler "I would think it's a date." She told them

He nodded "I'm gonna have to agree." They looked back at them as they wrote down the answers

"Okay..." Tony started to read the next question "When you see your crush out with another girl/guy, would you think A) they never had the same feelings for you as you did for them B) they aren't together, just friends or C) they are trying to make you jealous to show your feelings for one another?" He looked up at them.

Chandler thought about it "I don't know. Maybe that the first one."

Monica shook her head "I'm gonna have to go with they didn't have the same feelings."

"That was the first one." Chandler chuckled

"Oh was it?" Monica laughed "Sorry, then yeah, the first one."

They all smiled as they wrote down the answer.

"Last question." Alice said "Whenever your crush says hi to you do you A) get all gushy and squeal B) just say hi back or C) run up to them and kiss them?"

Tony and John look over at Alice.

Monica was surprised by this question "Um, I would just say hi back." She answered

Chandler thought a little longer on this "I know I wouldn't do the other two so yeah, I would say hi back also." He replied

The three wrote down all they had and got up to leave "Thank you."

"Tony you don't need my help?" Monica asked remembering the math problems he had questions on before.

Tony walked back "Nah." He grabbed his books and left the classroom.

When they got back to the cafeteria Sam, Christina and Cameron were all waiting. "How did it go?" They asked

"Good, just as planned. They got a perfect score on every question." John told them

"Alright." Sam finished eating "Our turn."

The other three people in the group got up and gathered their things.

Christina knocked on Ms. Geller's door and they walked in "We heard you were doing survey's in here for our project in History. You mind if we survey the two of you too?" She asked

Chandler looked back at Monica "Sure." He shrugged

Sam, Christina and Cameron took the same seat as Tony, John and Alice did.

"Is this about your crush too because we already know our answers." Monica chuckled along with Chandler

"No, this is about dating." Sam told them "We need to see both the male and females prospective on this."

Chandler nodded "Alright."

"Okay," Cameron looked at the two other girls "I'll go first?" He suggested

They nodded in agreement.

"Kay, this one is for Mr. Bing. When dating the girl of your dreams. You haven't yet told her that you loved her. Would you A) do it on your anniversary where the two of you are alone B) where you had your first date under the stars or C) would you wait until she said I love you to you?"

Chandler didn't hesitate "I pick B, under the stars where we had our first date. I would set up a romantic picnic in the park along the lake on the dock as we could skip rocks across the water." He answered

Monica looked over at him amazed "That was beautiful."

Sam and Christina saw this and smiled as the three of them wrote down the answer.

"Okay, and Ms. Geller. What would you do when your boyfriend...lets just use Mr. Bing, when Mr. Bing took you on that date, what would your reactions be?" Cameron asked

Monica finally took her gaze away from Chandler to answer the question "I don't know." She shook her head looking back at Chandler "If he did that for me I would be speechless when he told me he loved me. The most amazing date with the most amazing boyfriend..." She looked back at her students "I would most certainly say I love him back."

Chandler smiled as he looked over at Monica.

"Okay, the next one is for Ms. Geller to answer first." Sam started "When your boyfriend, that you love," She smiled "Forgets your birthday. Would you A) Brake it off B) Not talk to him the rest of the night or C) not care at all?"

"Well I would care. It's my birthday. But if he forgot I would get angry. I wouldn't brake it off, I just wouldn't look at him I guess." She chuckled slightly "So I guess B."

Sam nodded "Now Mr. Bing, what would you do if you forgot your girlfriends birthday?"

Chandler looked over at Monica "Well if it's anyone like Ms. Geller there is no way I would forget her birthday. She is caring, special, generous and loving in every way possible that there is no way you could forget a day like her birthday. But I know what I would do if she did think I forgot her birthday."

Monica looked over at him almost surprised how caring he is.

Chandler looked at the three in front of him "I would take her out to a dinner that most likely would be bad. And apologize for it after. Knowing Monica she would think about how I am forgetting her birthday as the night went by." They chuckled "Then I would take her back to her apartment. When she was still angry with me I would tell her that I'm sorry, that I love her and then I would kiss her." He looked over at Monica "As if right on cue, she would open her apartment door to see hundreds of candles lite up all over." He finished softly

"Wow." Sam and Christina said breathlessly

Cameron looked at the two "What would you say to that Ms. Geller?" He asked

Monica, still looking at Chandler, answered "I would love him forever, and say he was the best boyfriend in the world."

The three quickly wrote all this down so they could take it back to their table. "We just have one last question." Christina said "For Mr. Bing. The night you decided to propose and something goes wrong, how would you fix it? Would you A) tell her anyway hoping she would take your hand in marriage B) Try to throw her off track or C) let her go knowing you were never good enough for her?"

Chandler thought about this one "I know that I could never really be good enough for Ms. Geller. I am so out of her league that I wouldn't know why she would go out with me in the first place." He paused "I also know that when something goes wrong I would want to throw her off track to make it seem like it's the last thing on my mind, because I would want the surprise to be special. But in the end, if I knew that our love was worth something, I would just tell her knowing Monica that as long as it's me that she gets to spend the rest of her life with, she wouldn't care how I proposed." He answered.

"Okay you basically just answered A, B, and C." Christina laughed "So Ms. Geller, what if Mr. Bing did all those things to you, what would your reaction be like?"

Monica smiled "He answered them the exact same way I would. I would marry a guy like Chandler anywhere anytime. As long as it meant that I got to spend the rest of my life with him." She answered "He is afraid of commitment and I think that is the big reason we aren't together yet." She said softly "But I wouldn't care how long it took for him to ask me. As long as eventually he did." She finished looking over at him

Sam, Christina and Cameron took this as their sign to leave the two alone.

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	3. Taking a chance

They hurried back to the table "Let's go." They told the other three and the six of them rushed out of the lunch room and to Ms. Geller's classroom door.

"Did you mean every word?" Monica asked

He nodded "Just as much as you did." He said softly

"Would you ever ask me out?"

Chandler nodded "I wouldn't think twice about it."

"Then why haven't you yet?"

Chandler shrugged "I guess I've been afraid." He said truthfully

"Afraid of what?" Monica pushed him further.

"Losing you." He looked up at her

Monica tilted her head "Chandler, you could never lose me." She told him softly "Whatever did happen between us. You would still be my best friend."

"Aside from Rachel." He smiled

"Before Rachel." She corrected

"Really?"

She smiled "I wouldn't think twice about it."

Chandler looked in her eyes "Tomorrow."

Monica was confused "What's tomorrow?"

Chandler smiled "Our date."

The bell rang which meant lunch was over and their classes would be back soon.

The six students quickly left the door and walked down the hall to Cameron's locker, that was the closest.

"Do you think it worked?" Alice asked

"I hope so. Did you not see the connection between them back there?" Tony said

They all nodded "We are so close in getting them together."

"I think the survey idea worked real well." Christina said

Cameron nodded "It got them to see what the other felt about them."

Sam smiled

The minute bell rang "We should get back to class before we're tardy." John spoke up.

* * *

"Mr. Bing, do you have any siblings?" Cameron asked as he sat in Chandler's apartment a few days later getting tutored.

Chandler looked up from the teacher book "No I don't." He told him

"Oh." Cameron looked back down at his worksheet.

"Is something wrong with your sister Cam?"

Cameron hesitated before telling him "They're thinking about splitting us up." He said softly "They said that I'm a bad influence on her."

"What? Why?" Chandler asked both shocked and angry.

"Because of my grades. And the fights that I get in."

Chandler was speechless. He knew that both of those things weren't any part of his fault. He isn't a bad kid. He struggles from what he has been through. "When are they thinking about taking her away?"

Cameron finally looked up with tears threatening to fall "They said within the month. But they don't know exactly when." He said averting his eyes as the tears fell silently.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He assured him

"I don't have many people that I feel comfortable talking to." Cameron looked up at Chandler once again "But I know I could always talk to you and you will make me feel better."

Chandler smiled, touched by the boys words. "I'm always here for you."

The next second, before anyone else could say another word. Chandler's front door flew open.

"Oh my God, you are impossible!" She shouted with anger "After that one night we had together I would think you would have the decency to call. But no, I waited all night for you. Yeah we live across the hall from one another and we had that amazing kiss the night before, but God forbid you come back and stay with me that night. Chandler what is holding you-" Monica stopped mid-sentence when she saw Cameron in the room staring back at her "I am so sorry." She apologized embarrassed by her actions and rushed out of the room.

Chandler looked back at Cameron. "Ms. Geller lives across the hall." He blabbered. "I'll be right back."

Chandler got up from his seat and followed Monica out into the hall. "Mon wait." He stopped her from going into her apartment

Monica turned around "Look I'm sorry. I didn't know you had Cameron with you." She started to turn back around when he stopped her again.

"That doesn't matter right now." He said softly looking into her eyes "What matters is you not wanting to punch me for being such an idiot last night. If I would have followed my heart I would have stayed with you. But instead I followed my head and left. I didn't want to move things too fast because I didn't want to ruin this. I wanted to saver it. I needed to feel everything that a person should feel in a relationship. I wanted to take things slow." He told her

Monica nodded "I know. And I am sorry. After you took me out to a really nice dinner I guess I just didn't want the night to end." He smiled "You were a perfect gentleman and you did the right thing. I'm not mad at you for it."

"Really? Because back there you sounded pretty pissed." He chuckled

Monica looked at him not amused.

"I'm sorry. And if it's worth another date. This Saturday. I'd like to take you out."

Monica smiled "I'd love to go out with you again." She reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

The next day at school, Tuesday, Cameron went up to Sam and Christina at their locker. "It worked." He told them

Sam turned and looked at them "What do you mean it worked?" She asked

"Getting Mr. Bing and Ms. Geller together, it worked. They're going out this Saturday." He smiled

"Really!" They squealed excitedly "How did you find out?"

Cameron kept quiet "I-I just found out."

John and Tony walked up to them and soon after Alice arrived.

"Come on Cam, you can tell us. We're your friends." Christina said

Cameron cleared his throat "I know because I was there. I get tutored after school by Mr. Bing a few days a week." He admitted

No one said anything until John patted him on the back "That's awesome man, now we got our eyes on the outside." He smiled along with everyone else

"So you guys aren't gonna make fun of me?"

"Why would we make fun of you?" Alice asked "So you have a little more trouble with school, who doesn't?"

Cameron smiled "Thanks guys."

* * *

As school ended Chandler picked up the worksheets on the desks and put them into a pile before paper clipping them.

Monica walked in the room and smiled at how cute he was. She just wished she would have seen it sooner. But starting to form a relationship between them, after they were friends for a while, meant a lot to her. Now she could be with him after knowing a lot of his history with his family, his past relationships and jobs. She smiled at the thought of this relationship getting serious between them and it possibly turning into something much more.

Chandler looked over at the door and saw Monica standing there, leaning up against the door frame. "Hey cutie cutie." He smiled going over to her and pecking her on the cheek.

Although they weren't really in the romantic part of the relationship yet, Chandler would still kiss her when he saw her in the morning or later in the afternoon. He couldn't wait to be official with her. It already felt like they should be at that stage of the relationship.

"So what's up?" Chandler asked walking back over to his desk to put the papers in a folder.

"Nothing..." Monica said hesitantly as she followed him up to his desk.

"Are you sure?" He asked putting his laptop in its case.

Monica didn't say anything and it caused him to turn and looked at her.

"Mon?

"Kiss me." She blurted out finally looking up at him.

"What?"

"Kiss me." She repeated "Like the night you did on our first date." She paused "Kiss me again-"

Chandler pressed his lips up to hers with force and passion. Passion that he never knew he had for her. With love that he never knew was possible.


	4. It's all games

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews. Here is chapter four**

"Mr. Bing, I don't understand any of this." John said aloud during a class lesson when Chandler was explaining it step by step on the board.

Chandler turned around to face his class. "What exactly don't you get?" He asked looking down at the teacher book on his desk.

"All of it."

He sighed "Can someone help John out and explain to him what we are learning."

Chandler scanned his class but no one was volunteering "Anyone?" They continued to remain silent. "Cameron." He called out "You know what's going on?"

Cameron looked up at Chandler then around at his class. He shook his head.

Chandler closed his book "We have been going over this material for weeks now guys." He exhaled deeply not getting anywhere with them. "Keep your voices down, I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and went two doors down.

"You then just take your degree which is 72 and since it's opposite over hypothesis it's gonna be sin. So sin72 and add in your length...sin72=(X-200)" She started to put it into her calculator "Times the 200..." She entered "And you should get 190.21?" Monica turned around to receive blank looks from her class.

"They not getting it either?" Chandler asked from the doorway.

Monica shook her head and put down her piece of chalk "No." She brushed the dust off her hands.

"You wanna play a game that may help them? My class against yours?"

Monica looked over at him, thinking about it.

"Yeah, come on, please Ms. Geller." Were some of the commotions coming from her students.

"Are you saying your class is better than mine?" Monica smirked.

"Not saying...more like I'm gonna prove." He smiled seeing her competitiveness show.

* * *

"Alright so here is how this is gonna work..." Chandler stood in front of his class with Monica along side him.

Both of their classes were scattered in the room with Monica's students on one side in their chairs that they brought over to his class and Chandler's students on the other.

"Each team has selected their class captain." Monica continued as she looked at their captain choice in the front of the room. "You will do the equation in your group. Once you decided what the final answer is. You give it to your captain to write it on the board."

"Whoever gets the answer right, scores a point." Chandler told them

Christina raised her hand "What if both answers are right?"

"What if both answers are wrong?" Sam said as a following.

Monica looked over at Chandler.

"If both answers are right we will have a tie breaker, if both are wrong, then no one wins." He said simply

"Alright, we got this Mr. Bing!" John shouted as he got his team pumped up.

Sam raised her hand "Ms. Geller, I have one final question."

"Yeah?"

"If we do sin + cos, does that mean that you and Mr. Bing are dating?"

Everyone turned their attention from Sam over to Ms. Geller and Mr. Bing. All the students were eager to know the answer to her question.

"Um..." She started but was interrupted by Chandler

"Let's start playing. Ms. Geller will go first because ladies go first."

Everyone let go of their breath and leaned back in their chair while Ms. Geller wrote the problem on the board.

Both classes hurried to write their problem on the scratch piece of paper and bring their final answer to their captain where they will write it on the board and it will be graded by their teacher to see who won.

Monica watched carefully as Tony wrote the answer on the board. So far they were winning five-three, but she caught a mistake on Tony's work that will mess up the rest of his problem.

She stepped a little closer and whispered something in his ear careful that is wasn't noticeable to anyone but that didn't work when Chandler spoke up.

"Hey, you can't whisper anything to him!" He pointed out going over to her.

Monica moved back "I'm not saying anything." She argued

"What did you just say to him?"

"Nothing."

Chandler looked at Tony that stopped what he was writing "Tony, what did Ms. Geller say to you?"

Monica sighed and rolled her eyes, looking away at his team where she saw their captain, Alice, speaking to a teammate. "Your team is cheating too!" Monica said interrupting Tony and Chandler

"Too?" He stopped her "So you admit you were cheating." Chandler smiled catching her words

Monica exhaled again "You know what your whole game is stupid." She shot back

"Mon don't bring the game into this, admit it you were having fun."

She looked away "No I wasn't." She said stubbornly.

As the arguing was going on everyone started chatting in their own little groups besides six people. Tony, Alice, Sam, John, Cameron, and Christina.

"Fine, your team gets the point. Can we just move on?"

"Thank you."

They both turned back to their class and saw them all in their own little world now.

Chandler looked at the clock. It's almost time for them to go to lunch. Lets call It a tie and wait the time out." He suggested

Monica looked at the clock next and saw they had five minutes left. "Why would it be a tie? We are still one point ahead." Agree reminded him

"I think you two should settle this in a little mind game." Christina spoke up which caused the two to turn their heads.

Chandler shook his head "I'm not good at mind games-"

"Let's do it." Monica stopped him

Christina smiled "Alright." She stood up "Basically all you do is answer the questions as fast you can in the next four minutes." She explained "Whoever answers the most before the bell rings, wins."

Monica and Chandler nodded, ready to answer.

"Kay," Christina was about to begin when everyone else subsided their conversation to watch their teachers battle out in mind games. "First I need score keepers." She pointed them out "Cam, Tony."

They got up and went to the board.

"Now we're ready. Question one: Which month has 28 days?"

"February!" They both answered quickly

"Wrong, they all do." Christina corrected thinking of another one that she found in a book "If an electric train is traveling south, which way is the smoke going?"

Thinking about it, Monica was too slow as Chandler yelled out "North."

"Wrong again, it's an _electric train!_"

Monica laughed

"Does England have a Fourth of July?" She asked next

Monica thought about it. "Why would you ask that?" She paused "...Unless they don't."

"They don't celebrate the fourth." Chandler told her "I'm pretty sure."

"One minute."

"No," They answered quickly

"Yes they do, it comes right after the third of July." Christina smiled

"Okay, last question: Divide 50 in half then add 20."

Chandler and Monica were doing it in their head "It's 120." Monica answered just a split second before Chandler.

Christina nodded just as the bell rang "You guys stink at mind games. Stick to math." She gathered her books and headed out the door to lunch with the rest of her class.

As everyone left Chandler looked back at Monica. "We still on for Saturday?" He asked smiling

Monica nodded and looked up at him "Where are we going?" She asked

"It's a surprise." He grinned leaning down to peck her on the cheek. "Oh and next week is pie day. You want to join my class and take a little trip up to the pie factory?" He grabbed his coat.

"There's a pie factory?" Monica questioned as they walked to her class so she could grab her coat.

Chandler smiled "Yeah, I was thinking your class could join mine. They seem like they get along great. Why not?"

Monica put on her jacket "Okay, that sounds fun." She smiled and the two of the walked out to Chandler's car where they would leave the school to go out for lunch.

**This chapter probably isn't the best but it's a chapter...not all of them are suppose to be good. Please review!**


	5. Date

**Thanks for reviewing. I'm gonna post this chapter pretty early in the morning...for some of you it's pretty late at night but I don't care. Enjoy your day/sleep well!**

Saturday soon came and Chandler was a nervous wreck. He had no idea what to wear or what to say when he went over to pick her up. But little did he know Monica was right across the hall having the same emotions running through her body.

"I don't know if I can go through with this Rach," Monica said as she roamed through her closet finding something to wear.

"Mon, you've known Chandler for years. It's just a date, not a marriage. You will be fine." Rachel stood up from her bed and went in the closet herself "Wear this. He loves this on you."

"How do you know?" Monica asked taking the dress from her.

Rachel shrugged "I just do..."

"Alright." She said, she was about to go to the bathroom to change when she stopped "What if he has something else planned and I'm gonna be wearing a dress..."

"What could he possibly have planned?"

"I don't know? It's Chandler." She went back to her closet and grabbed a pair of dark navy blue jeans and a flowy kiwi green shirt with a small jacket.

As Monica finally picked an outfit out Chandler was still deciding. "Joe, where is my blue tie?"

"What blue tie?" He asked too involved in his video game at the moment.

"You know, my baby blue tie with the navy blue strips..."

Joey shook his head. "I-I don't know." He finally looked up to see what Chandler was wearing "I don't think the tie is your big concern right now..."

Chandler followed Joey's eyes to his outfit. He had his white shirt still unbuttoned with a white tank underneath. His pants were buttoned but unzipped and his feet were shoe-less with mismatched socks.

He sighed "Joey, I need to find my tie."

"Don't you have another tie you could wear?" He asked

"No, Monica likes the blue one."

Joey looked up at him again "Why are you so nervous? It's Monica, you were never this nervous around her before."

"That's just it. It's Monica." Chandler repeated "She is perfect for any guy she wants and she chooses me."

"Wow. You're in deep." Joey paused his game "You really are starting to like her?"

Chandler nodded "And it's just the second date."

"Why are these feelings just coming now? I mean, you've seen her everyday for the past...seven years. How come now?"

Chandler shook his head, thinking about it, he remembered what happened the day he fell for her "The kiss we shared." He told him "When her lips touched mine ever so gently. I knew I was falling for her." He admitted

Looking at the clock he saw that he had five minutes before he had to pick her up for their date. "I gotta get ready." He hurried back to his room to finish dressing.

* * *

A few minutes later Chandler was standing in front of apartment 20.

He took one deep breath before knocking on her door. Seconds later the door flew open and she appeared in front of him.

Chandler smiled "You look beautiful tonight Mon."

Her smile matched his as she blushed at his words "Thanks," She looked down at her outfit "I was afraid it might be a little too casual or my hair was a mess cause I didn't have much time to curl it and then-"

"I'm sorry, do you need a little more time?" Chandler pointed to his door over his shoulder "I can come back in hour. Or if you-"

Monica chuckled, grabbing his arm willing him to stop "No, I'm ready." She turned around to grab her purse and keys.

"So where are we going?" She asked locking the door behind them.

Chandler smiled "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

"I haven't been here since I was a little kid." She looked up at the stars as she moved her feet back and forth along the ground.

Chandler sat beside her on his swing as he held onto the chains.

"It's beautiful out." She continued to look up.

Chandler nodded taking his gaze from the stars to look over at her "Just like you." He said softly

Monica looked over at him. She was lost in the moment when she found herself leaning in closer.

Chandler followed her lead and leaned in half way, meeting her lips in a passionate kiss.

Monica deepened the kiss and grabbed a hold of the side of Chandler's face, steadying his movements.

Breaking away to breath Chandler smiled as he looked into Monica's eyes. "You wanna head back home?"

She nodded standing up and taking a hold of his hand.

They left the park and began to walk down the street. "I had a great time Chandler. Who knew you could be so sweet." She joked

Chandler smiled swinging his hand with hers "Who knew we could talk about something other than math for once."

She laughed

Chandler stopped in his tracks and faced her.

"What's wrong?" She asked a little worried

"I want to show you one other thing." He turned the opposite way down the road to the high school.

As they stopped in front of the school doors a few minutes later Chandler let go of her hand to grab the keys and unlock the door.

"What are we doing here?"

He opened the door up and grabbed her hand once again "Follow me."

They started down the hall together until they were at the gym.

"Chandler, I told you I wasn't good at sports." Monica tilted her head.

He smiled looking over at her "I know." He lead her over to the closet where they keep the sports equipment.

* * *

Monica laughed uncontrollably as Chandler wrapped his arms around her from behind as she held onto the basketball. "Mon, give me the ball." He smiled

Monica shook her head "You stole it from me.." She laughed

"That's the point of the game." He told her. Chandler started to tickle her sides which caused Monica to fall to the floor in fits of giggles.

She lied on her back still hanging onto the ball.

Chandler grinned and bent down looking into her eyes. He leaned forward, kissing her.

Monica was already caught up in the kiss seconds later and lost her grip on the ball.

Seeing the basketball roll off to the side Chandler broke the kiss. "This is going to be a fun relationship if I already know that works on you." He joked standing up offering his hand for her which she gladly took.

He went over to grab the ball. Right as he did Monica jumped on his back. "Ugh!" He grunted

Monica smiled and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She tilted her head to the side giving him a sweet peck on the side of the cheek.

Chandler dropped the ball and held onto her legs. Just as he was about to kiss her, the second set of lights turned on and Monica jumped down.

The janitor walked in with his ladder. "Mr. Bing?" He looked over at Chandler then saw the young lady standing next to him "Ms. Geller?" He questioned

Monica glanced over at Chandler then back at Ted who soon had a smile on his face "Wow, you two really hit it off." He said surprised

"Ted, what are you doing here so late?" Chandler asked

"I had to wait til the practices were over to fix the light." He pointed up

Chandler and Monica followed his finger up to the one light bulb that was out.

* * *

They walked up the final stairs to their apartments as Monica laughed "The poor guy on the bike."

Chandler smiled

"What did you do after that?" She asked as they stopped in front of their apartment doors.

"I ran."

Monica smiled

"What was I suppose to do? Stand there like an idiot while him and his friends laughed at me from tripping over his bike?"

Monica shook her head with a grin on her face "You know you are too cute sometimes."

"Aww, well I'm glad someone thinks so." He reached down to grab both of her hands bringing them up and entwining his fingers with hers.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She told him

"I did too." He said softly

Monica leaned in and gave him one final kiss "I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered before letting go of his hands slowly and opening up her apartment door.

She turned back around to see Chandler still standing there. "Goodnight."

He smiled "Night." Chandler watched her until she was fully in her apartment with the door shut and locked.

Until morning.

**Please review or posting this chapter was just a waste of my time :)**

**I woke up at 6 in the morning on a Saturday thinking it was a Friday for like a split second. It kind of freaked me out and I was so mad, my eyes went wide looking at the clock and I was pretty sure it read 5 but then the hour alarm (Or whatever you want to call it that goes off every hour) Went off a few minutes later and I looked at the clock that read 6 a.m. So I was confused...but I'm the kind of person that once you wake up, you're up. Which brings me back to waking up a 6 and writing the next chapter to this story which is almost finished, and let me tell you, if you have been liking the past chapters, I have a feeling you are gonna like this one...hopefully :)**


	6. Pie

**hugefriendsfan00 - **_Thank you!_

**TOW146 - **_That sucks! I already told that sucks but I'm going to say it one more time, that sucks :)_

**ladover - **_Thanks, I'm glad you still do_

**Ambywamby98 - **_Here's your next update :) But I won't be able to update tomorrow :(_

**Mondlercrazy0509 - **_I can't say thank you enough, it means a lot_

**Guest**_** - **Haha, I reread it a few times myself. I'm happy to see that I wasn't the only one -Hello Monica :)_

**miacarretto17 - **_DON'T DIE! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO READ MORE!_

**Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic**_** - **Haha, I'm sleep deprived too! It makes me just as crazy, when I hang around my cousins. Congrats on her wedding, that's exciting!_

**Thanks for reviewing!**

It was the Wednesday after Chandler and Monica were officially going out. It was also Pie Day and both teachers were standing outside the High School Building checking off their students as they bored the school bus.

"Do we got everybody?" Monica asked as her and Chandler boarded the bus last.

"Looks like it." Chandler said and gestured for the bus driver to go.

They sat at the front of the bus for the hour long bus ride to the pie factory talking the whole way.

Sam, Cameron and John sat just a few rows back across from Tony, Christina and Alice.

"Now that we got them together. What do we do now?" John asked

"I think we hold this one back and see if it's an official relationship." Tony said

Everyone looked around not quiet understand where he was coming from.

"I mean, although they are together..." He knocked on the window sill "That we know of anyway; things may not last between them. We should just wait to see what happens. And if something does happen, then we could step in and maybe fix it. You know what I mean?"

They nodded "Yeah, and how do you expect us to know if something is happening between them?" Sam asked

"That is what Cam's for." Tony pointed over to Cameron sitting next to John. "He said he goes over to Mr. Bing's house a few times a week, right?" Cameron nodded "And when he is over there, if something seems different, then we would know."

Alice was the next one to speak up "Does anyone else feel like this is none of our business?"

"Ally, relax. If anything they should be thanking us right now." John told her

"Fine, but if something happens and this gets too far-"

"Then you can go join Fred and Simon in the back of the bus." John stopped her as he pointed to the two nerds playing on a mini chess board and flatting flies by the garbage can.

Alice raised her hands "No thank you. No more second guessing, I'm in."

"Great. Now we can talk about this trip..." Christina said as everyone gathered just a little closer.

"Chandler do you have the forms?" Monica asked sitting next to him as she frantically looked through her clipboard papers.

"I told you to make sure we had everything before we left the school."

"Yeah I did..." She paused moving papers out of the way in search for them. "I could have sworn I had them before leaving the class..."

Chandler smiled "You left them on the bench outside. I got them right here." He handed them over to her

Monica let out her nervous breath and smiled "Thank you." She took them from him and put them securely behind the others.

"We got about 10 minutes before we will arrive Chandler." The bus driver told him "I'll be sure to lock the bus if they want to keep anything on."

"Alright, thank you."

Chandler stood up and put one knee on the seat looking back at all the students. "Hey guys!" He spoke loudly getting their attention. "We will be arriving in just ten minutes. Now if you have any bags or jackets that you want to leave on the bus, Jay says he will lock the bus once everyone gets off." He told them "He will drop us off right in the building. Make sure we stay together because Ms. Geller has your tickets to get in. Now once the tour is over you are free to look around in the shop. Just be sure you meet back here at 20 til 1 because that is when the bus will be leaving." He informed them "Be sure to thank Jay for driving us." Chandler turned around and sat back down.

"Okay, you got the tickets?" Chandler asked

"Yeah," Monica got them out and ready

They were pulling up to the building fifteen minutes later after Jay got lost and Chandler helped him find the way.

"Why don't you get off first and I'll follow after everyone else."

"Alright." Monica stood up with the forms in her hand and tried to move past Chandler.

Chandler tried not to smile but he couldn't help it as Monica maneuvered over him.

Once she finally got past him and into the aisle the bus hit a speed bump and Monica fell in Chandler's lap.

"Welcome back." Chandler laughed "You okay?"

Monica smiled "Yeah," She looked over at him. Chandler gave her a mischievous smile "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" He asked innocently

"Don't give me that look. You know every time you do it makes me want to kiss you."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Yes, because we have a whole bus full of high school students that only God knows what they'll say."

The bus pulled up to the side of the curb and Chandler quickly gave Monica a peck on the cheek before she stood up.

Everyone got off the bus followed by Chandler.

"Alright, the tour begins in just a few minutes. If you already have your ticket, please line up over by Mr. Bing." Monica instructed "And don't forget why we are here!" She shouted over everyone "What is the area of pie?"

"3.14!" They shouted in unison

"Did you think there will be any pumpkin pie?" Alice asked

"Duh, it's a pie factory. They probably have types of pie that aren't even in stores yet." Tony said

"You think they'll have pie suckers?" Cameron asked

"How are they suppose to have pie suckers?" Sam asked

"I don't know. Maybe they just taste like pie in the shape of a sucker." He shrugged

"I think that would be a pretty delicious sucker." John smiled

* * *

"Can you believe they make over 5 million pies a year?" Chandler asked still amazed

"I still can't believe the first pie was made from the Romans." She shook her head walking through the pie shop that the tour lead them too.

"Can you believe that we use to eat pie for breakfast?" He asked

"You ate pie for breakfast?"

"No." Chandler laughed "_We_ as in us Americans in the 19th century."

"Right," She nodded remembering that part of the tour.

"What about pie being America's number one dessert?" Chandler told her stopping outside of the shop and looking in her eyes

"Yeah, I believe it." She looked up at him.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now."

Monica grinned "I believe that too." She said softly

Chandler started to lean in when Monica stopped him "We can't right here." She scolded

"Yeah, you're right." He looked over at the locked school bus then back at Monica.

She shook her head hiding her grin between her lips.

"Guys! Chandler, Ms. Geller..."

They looked over to find Jay rushing towards them.

"Whoa, Jay what's up? The wheels on the bus not going round in round?" He joked causing Monica to chuckle.

"No..." He shook his head "It's the engine, I can't get it to start."

* * *

Monica stood aside as she watched Chandler try and get the bus started with a little of Jay's assistant. They were trying to jump it with the help of another car and his jumper cables.

"Man would I love a guy that can work on cars..."

Monica looked to her right to find Sam standing there watching the boys work. "Excuse me?"

Sam look up "It's pretty rare to find a nice guy who teaches _and_ can fix cars." Sam acted casual "He's a keeper."

Monica looked at her strangely not believing that she was actually talking about her teachers like this.

"I mean, if I had a guy like Mr. Bing-"

"Sam," Alice came up to them "What are you guys talking about?" She asked

"Oh, just how Mr. Bing is great at his job and how cool it would be if him and Ms. Geller went out." Monica flushed slightly "How cool would it be for the two hottest teachers in the school to date?" Sam looked over at Monica "Don't tell Mr. Ted I said this. He is pretty shallow about his looks. But what do you expect, he's a 50 year old janitor."

Sam and Alice clearly already knew about Mr. Bings and Ms. Geller's relationship. They just want to know if Ms. Geller would tell them it's true or not.

"Oh," Alice nodded looking over at an uncomfortable Ms. Geller "What do you think about this? Would you two ever go out?" She asked

Monica took her gaze off them and looked over at Chandler "Um..."

"Hey, guys." Tony and Cameron walked over to their group next, causing Alice and Sam to sigh. "What cha doin?" Cameron asked

"Cam, Ms. Geller here was about to say something." Sam gestured "Go ahead Ms. Geller."

Monica met eyes with Cameron. She knew that he knew. But she wasn't sure if what he knew got around to the other three.

"Alright!"

Chandler speaking up and shutting the hood of the bus saved Monica from bringing the subject up.

"Thanks." Chandler handed the ladder back to the salesman from the factory. Smiling, he looked towards everyone else "Who is ready to go home?"

The students clapped and boarded the bus.

* * *

"So what you're saying is I saved you from a conversation of embarrassment?" Chandler asked as they walked up the stairs hand in hand to their apartment.

"No, not embarrassment..." Monica shook her head "I'm not embarrassed, I just don't think that-"

"Mon, I understand what you meant." Chandler cut her off stopping in front of his apartment door.

Monica slapped him on the chest "Don't tease me like that. You make me think I said something wrong that offended you."

"You could never offend me." Chandler stepped closer

"Never?" Monica questioned

"Never..." He repeated as he closed the gap between them.

As the kiss deepened Chandler struggled to open the apartment door. Feeling for the door handle blinded, he wrapped his other arm around Monica's waist, bringing her in closer.

A moan escaped her lips right as Chandler moved his tongue into her mouth allowing entry.

Chandler finally got the door opened and Monica pushed him in almost falling over in the process. Before they could reach Chandler's bedroom their soon to be night was interrupted.

"Wow, must have been one hell of a field trip to get you both horny like that." Joey joked standing up from his chair and throwing his beer can away. "It's okay, I'm about to head out." He put on his jacket. "Have fun." He winked at Chandler before exiting the apartment.

Monica turned back to Chandler and smiled.

Chandler moved forward to tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "You wanna stay the night?" He asked softly

"More than I thought I'd ever want to." She leaned in to give him a passionate kiss while they moved to the bedroom.

Monica lied on his bed as Chandler shut the door. He climbed over to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down on her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? We aren't moving too fast?" Chandler asked as Monica started to work on his belt buckle.

She looked up at him "I haven't been more sure about something in my entire life."

"Really? Your entire life?" He questioned

Monica hit him playfully "Shut up and kiss me."

Chandler gladly accepted.


	7. Thanksgiving

**Have you ever got lost in your story as you were writing it? This happens to me all the time that I would write a few sentences then stop and think...and that thinking would lead to day dreaming about my story and what I would write a little further into the story. And the whole time I am thinking about what to write next my hands aren't typing. I wish I had a personal assistant to type as I thought...**

**And that my friends is your pointless story for the day :)**

The holiday's were nearing and school break was coming close. Monica and Chandler were at a stage in their relationship that all they wanted was to be with each other.

It was the final day of school before the students were let out early for Thanksgiving Break.

"Ms. Geller, you're not gonna give us homework are you?" Christina whined

Monica grinned slightly as she looked through her teachers book "You mean you guys don't want homework?" She asked sarcastically already knowing that she wasn't going to give them any work.

"No, please. Mr. Bing isn't giving out homework to his students." Tony spoke up.

"Mr. Bing doesn't care about your education like I do," She joked

"What about Mr. Bing?"

Monica looked towards her door and saw Chandler standing there.

"Mr. Bing, Ms. Geller is gonna give us homework." Sam complained like a nine year old.

Monica walked towards him.

"That's because she's mean..." He joked as Monica reached him and they walked out in the hall together.

"What's up?" She asked closing her classroom door.

"Tomorrow, we on?" He asked taking her hands

"Yes, us and four other people." Monica laughed

"Four other people?"

"Chandler, it's Thanksgiving." She reminded him "My parents are going to be in town with Ross and his wife Emily."

Chandler smacked himself for not remembering "Right, you told me that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, as long as you're coming."

"Are we ordering pizza?"

"Honey, we can't order pizza on Thanksgiving. It's a holiday." He sighed "I know you hate Thanksgiving food and this is the one year Joey and Rachel are spending it with their families but don't worry, they will love you."

"Fine, but once they leave..."

She smiled "Yes, I'm all yours." She gave him a quick peck before returning to her class.

"Did he talk to you about giving us homework?" Sam asked immediately as she walked back in the classroom.

Monica smiled "Yeah, you guys have a whole four and a half days math free." She told them all.

The rest of the day, to celebrate the holiday Monica let them watch Charlie Browns Thanksgiving.

* * *

"Mon, relax. They're your family, not the Queen." Chandler tried to calm her down as she frantically moved through the apartment getting everything ready.

"Chandler, just go sit on the couch and watch the parade." She instructed and put the turkey in the oven.

Chandler ignored her plea and went over to her. He rubbed her arms up and down trying to calm her.

"Thanks," Monica took a breath of fresh air as she slowed her heart rate.

"Better?" He asked leaning down and kissing her lovingly.

She nodded "I don't wanna do this dinner anymore. I just want to lie in your arms all night." She said snaking her hands around his shoulders.

Chandler smiled "As much as I would love to do that. We got a whole family on their way over here." He said kissing her again

A knock on the door broke Monica away. "To late to turn back now." Chandler moved to the door but was stopped by Monica.

She brought him to her again and kissed him passionately.

There was another knock on the door. "Guys open up!" Ross yelled knowing what was probably going on in the apartment right now.

Chandler broke away "I'll get it, but let's finish this later." He smiled as he went to answer the door and Monica resumed her task in the kitchen.

Chandler moved to the door and greeted them. "Happy Thanksgiving." He smiled taking their coats.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Ross and Emily smiled back

"Mon, mom and dad are running a little late but they should be here soon." Ross informed his sister

"Kay." She was too busy working on the potatoes to really be worrying about her parents being late like every year.

"Have you told them about the two of you yet?" Emily asked helping Monica in the kitchen.

"No," She sighed again "I don't know..."

"What?" She asked "They love me, I'm sure they'd love Chandler too." She said

"Yeah, but they were so against him in college and when he came over for Thanksgiving with Ross, how he told them he didn't like Thanksgiving food." She washed her hands on the dish towel and looked back at Chandler and Ross in the living room "I just hope they won't say anything negative tonight."

There was a knock on the door stopping their conversation.

"They're a little earlier than what they said." Ross went to the door to answer it. Opening it up he was surprised to find two kids standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Um...is Mr. Bing here?" Cameron asked clenching his little sisters hand in his

"Ah, yeah just a sec." Ross moved aside slightly confused "Chandler, there are some kids at the door asking for you."

Chandler moved off the couch and over to the door. "Cam?" He was surprised "What are you doing here?"

He took a deep breath "They are gonna split us up. I had nowhere else to go." He told him another tear escaping his eyes

Chandler moved forward and looked down the hall. He wasn't sure what to do, or even if this was a good thing, but he knew he couldn't let them back out in the cold. "Come on in."

"Mon, we got room for two more?" Chandler asked

Monica looked over and saw who it was. A smile escaped her lips "Of course." She said. Over the weeks of her and Chandler being together she learned about Cameron's past and what was happening. She loved how Chandler helped him and cared for him.

"This is my sister Peyton." Cameron told them taking off her coat for her

Peyton looked over all the adults in front of her. She was nervous about what they might say or if they were gonna hit her.

Monica gave her a friendly smile "Hi Peyton, that's a pretty name." She said sweetly "How old are you?"

"Seven." She told her shyly

"Do you like Thanksgiving?" She asked next

She shook her head "I don't like turkey." She responded truthfully

Cameron crouched down in front of her "Pey, don't be rude."

"It's okay. Chandler doesn't like Thanksgiving food either." Monica pointed over to him on the other side of the group.

"Can I have something to drink?" Cameron asked "It was a pretty long walk from the house to here."

"Yeah sure, we got water, juice, milk, pop..." Chandler went over to the fridge.

"Water's fine. Thanks."

"You guys can sit down if you'd like. It might be a while before dinner is ready." Monica told them

They nodded and went over to the couch with Chandler and Ross to continue watching the parade.

"So you and Ms. Geller are actually going out?" Cameron asked looking over at Chandler

Chandler looked at him nodding slowly.

"It's okay, I already know."

"Then why'd you ask?" Chandler chuckled

"Just checking." He shrugged "Besides, we are the ones that set you up."

"We?" He questioned

"Yeah, we as in Sam, Alice, Christina, Tony, John and I...we set you up."

Chandler laughed "How do you figure?"

"Well. That 'survey'." He said in quotes "Was not a survey." Cameron laughed "It was to show your feelings for one another." He admitted

Chandler nodded, he couldn't believe they did that just to get them together.

"I'm sorry, I know it wasn't our business to do that we just felt that there might have been something-"

"No, it's okay." Chandler cut him off with a smile

Monica continued to cook the Thanksgiving meal as she over heard Chandler and Cameron's conversation.

There was another knock on the door and Monica went to answer it this time.

"Darling!" Judy smiled walking in and handing Monica her coat. "It's a little toasty in here don't you think?"

"Well, don't want the food to get cold sitting out."

"Why would it sit out? We're on time."

Monica glanced at her watch and sighed.

Jack walked through the door next and kissed Monica on the cheek to say hello. "When are we gonna eat? I'm starving."

"Dinners almost ready dad." Monica said closing the door behind him.

Jack and Judy sat down at the kitchen table "How are you doing Emily?"

"I'm doing fine, how about yourself?"

"Well you know..." Judy looked around at everyone "This could be our last Thanksgiving together as a family."

"You're not gonna die mom." Monica sighed

"Not everyone lives to see their first grandchild." Judy said

Jack looked over at Ross "Are we going to see a child in this family soon?"

Ross walked over to Emily and smiled "Not yet, but soon maybe." He smiled down at her "Don't forget I'm not the only one that can have a baby."

"Who else can?" Judy asked

"Mom, Monica can have a baby too." He reminded

Judy laughed "I think Monica should get a boyfriend before she has a child." She said "Which by the way I heard Richard is single again."

Ross looked over at Monica "Mon already has a boyfriend."

"What?" Jack and Judy said unison

Chandler walked over to Monica and wrapped his arm around her.

Monica smiled up at him then back at her parents.

"The boy who hates Thanksgiving!" Judy questioned shocked "How long has this been going on? Next are you going to tell me you're married? Are you gonna say that these two fine children are yours?" Judy asked pointing to Cameron and Peyton on the couch watching the conversation unfold.

"Monica, why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked

She shrugged "I knew you didn't like Chandler and well I didn't want you to criticize me and tell me not to see him." She looked up at Chandler "Because I love him."

Emily looked over at Cameron "Don't worry, this happens every year." She told him

He nodded and continued to watch the argument in front of him as he sat there uncomfortable.

Chandler leaned down and kissed her sweetly then looked over at Jack and Judy "It's true, I love her too." He pulled her closer.

"Well I think it's sweet." Jack smiled

Judy caved in and nodded "If you're happy and your father is happy then I'm happy."

They got up and hugged them.

* * *

"Chandler, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" She asked from behind the couch.

"Yeah," He got up from the couch and followed her back to the kitchen "Everything alright?"

It was after dinner and everyone was in the living room watching the football game being displayed.

"What are we going to do?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"With Cameron and Peyton. If they found out that they are staying with us it could be used as a felony in court." She told him

Chandler sighed and looked at the two sharing the chair "I know." He walked over to the chair "Cameron can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure." He stood up and went into the kitchen "Yeah?"

"Cam, you have to go back."

"What, why?" He asked

"Sweetie, the court will be looking for you two and if they find you here-"

Monica was cut off by Cameron "They won't find us." He told them "I won't let them take her. I am the only family she has." Cameron quickly went back, grabbed Peyton's hand and their coats before running from the apartment.

"Cameron wait!" Chandler quickly grabbed his coat following him out.

**Dun dun dun...review!**


	8. Gone

**This doesn't relate to the story, I'm just gonna ramble on for a while...**

**Remember when you were a kid and your parents would always say "Alright, we're gonna leave you." And that was it, that one sentence was the scariest thing in the world. The next thing you would know you'd be running out the house with your shoes in one hand and your coat in the other. Not caring that it was the middle of winter and there was snow on the ground, you got out there before they 'would leave'.**

**Well my parents would always take it to the next level knowing it took me forever to find my shoes. They would all get in the car and leave. Seriously. Before I could run out and see them turning the corner. I'd sit on the curb and cry, putting my shoes on knowing now I had to walk home. As I got my last shoe on they would pull up and my sisters would laugh, my mom would smile and say "Get in the car Rylee." So I'd wipe my tears and stand up, right as I would grab the handle my dad would start to pull away making me cry again. It was brutal.**

Chandler ran out on the streets of New York and frantically looked both left and right but Cameron was nowhere to be seen.

He has been out all night and Monica was starting to get worried. She called his cell over and over again but it just went straight to voice mail.

Finally on the fourth ring he picked up. "I can't find him anywhere." Chandler said worried as he looked up and down the empty streets.

"Honey it's getting late. Why don't you come home and we'll call the police, maybe they could help us look for him. I'm sure Cam went back home or to another friends house."

Chandler sighed "You're probably right. I'll be home soon."

* * *

The weekend went by and Chandler hasn't seen nor heard from Cameron. He wasn't too worried then but once Monday came and Cameron didn't show for school, Chandler began to panic.

He went back to his apartment and got the phone book and phone out. He began to call all the foster homes in the city.

"I'm sorry we can't give you that information..."

"Sorry, I'm afraid we can't tell you..."

"No, and nor have I heard of a Cameron..."

Chandler kept calling but got nothing. He crossed off the ones he already called with a few left to go he did not give up "Hello, this is Chandler Bing speaking, do you have a Cameron Miller staying in your residents?" He asked hoping

The lady sighed "I'm sorry Sir, who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Bing, his math teacher. He wasn't at school today and I was wondering what the cause was?"

"Cameron Miller left earlier this morning." She informed him

"Do you know where I might find him?"

The lady speaking to Chandler felt that it was not a good idea giving out personal information to a practical stranger.

"Please," Chandler begged "I need to find him."

The lady excepted after a brief hesitation and gave Chandler the new address.

* * *

An hour later Chandler was standing in front of an old brick building with toys and bikes scattered outside on the lawn.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later an older women answered. "Can I help you?" She asked

"Um...yeah, I'm looking for Cameron Miller. I was told he arrived here earlier today."

"Yes he did. May I ask your relation?"

"I'm his teacher." Chandler responded

She moved aside allowing him to enter. "He is just up those stairs and first door on the left." She instructed

"Thank you." He walked up the squeaky stairs and to the old wooden door. He knocked before entering slowly.

Walking in he saw Cameron laying on his bed facing the wall.

"Cam?" He called out softly walking closer to him.

"Why did you come?" He asked quietly

"I came for you." Chandler replied

Cameron lied there without a motion to move "They took her away." He said barely above a whisper. When he didn't hear Mr. Bing respond he turned around and sat up.

Chandler saw the tears lined down his face.

"Mr. Bing, they split us up, they moved us apart." He shook his head as his bottom lip quivered "I can't see her again. She is probably scared and lonely and I'm not there to protect her." He continued to cry "And-and they won't-won't let me," He hicuped "See her..." He tried saying

Chandler looked over at him with sorry eyes. Still not saying anything. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to make him feel better or how to make this better.

"What are we going to do?" Cameron asked

Chandler went over to him and sat down on the bed next to him. He looked over at Cameron "I don't know." He said truthfully

* * *

"Chandler are you crazy?" Monica said later that afternoon once he arrived back home making room in his apartment "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" She asked watching him clear a space in his living room "What happens if this gets out of hand and you want your space back or want them gone?"

Chandler stopped and looked over at her "I know you think I'm nuts-"

"Just a little bit." Monica said sarcastically cutting him off.

Chandler continued "But I want to do this. I feel like I should do this. Yeah it will take some time getting use to but they have no family." He reminded her. Chandler shook her head as he remembered back to earlier that day "You should have seen his face. They took away his only family."

Monica walked over to him and grabbed his hands "Sweetie, what about us? What if you want to take this further or it ten years we have our own kids and you have these two still. Would you still love them or would it be mainly focused on your new family?" She asked him

"Look, I love you so much." Monica smiled "Nothing could change that. Nothing." He repeated "And maybe someday we will have kids but that won't change anything towards Cameron and Peyton. I will look after them. I will take them in and give them a real home. And hopefully. Someday. You will join us." He kissed her nose.

Monica gave a small smile "Okay, if this is what you want to do. I support you."

Chandler smiled and kissed her "I love you, you know that? You are so amazing."

* * *

"You really want to adopt me?" Cameron asked as Chandler stood in his room.

Chandler nodded

He broke into a huge grin.

"Grab your stuff. We got one more stop to make." Chandler told him.

* * *

As Chandler pulled up to the foster home Peyton was staying in he told Cameron to wait there. "I'll be right back." He left the car running as it was getting cold out and walked up to the door.

Knocking, he looked back at Cam one last time.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to adopt." Chandler laughed to himself not really knowing how to approach the subject.

She nodded and opened the door wider as Chandler stepped in.

"Can I ask you what you are looking for?" She asked

Chandler looked around for Peyton. He spotted her in the kitchen moving around her dinner with her fork as all the kids around her ran through playing. "I'd like a girl, around seven, dark brown hair with blue eyes." Chandler told her describing Peyton exactly

She looked to the kitchen where she sat. "Why her?" She asked realizing who he wanted to adopt

Chandler looked over at her "Because she seems like a nice kid, good grades, well raised."

"She doesn't have the best grades." She sighed walking over to her messy desk in the corner of the room to find the forms he would be needing to fill out.

As Chandler waited for her to find the forms he walked over to Peyton.

"Hey," He smiled

Peyton looked up from her food and he could tell she had cried that day not that long ago.

She recognized him the moment she looked up. She didn't remember his name but she remembered her brother telling her he was a very nice guy and would treat her right. Not like her father.

Without showing emotion Chandler knew she was frightened without her brother around.

"You wanna come home with me?" Chandler asked friendly

Peyton nodded slowly. Anywhere was better than here. She enjoyed that Thanksgiving night that she was with him. He was kind and funny to her. It was the first time she laughed in ages when she met him.

Chandler reached out his hand for her to take.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to sign here, here and here." The lady brought the forms over to Chandler "I also need the three hundred now as a down payment. You don't like her, that's too bad, there are no refunds, no returns and no trades." She blabbered on "And one more thing-"

Chandler looked down at Peyton's hand in his and smiled "I don't think we'll have a problem." He cut her off.

She rolled her eyes and took the pen from him once he was finished signing off "That's what they all say and then when they come back trying to return the kid..." She mumbled on

Chandler walked outside with Peyton's things in one hand and her in the other "Hey..." He moved their arms trying to cheer her up "What do you want most in the world?"

Peyton looked up and her eyes went wide. She let go of Chandler's hand and ran to her brothers side.

Cameron scooped her up "I told you I won't leave you." He closed his eyes tight taking this all in. "They could never split us up. Remember? We're a pair, a team."

Peyton squeezed her arms around him tighter.

"Pey you're squishing me."

She eased up smiling she looked back at Chandler "Is Cam coming with?"

Chandler nodded "Yeah, you both are." He smiled and they all got in the car.

**I cut this chapter short and made it into two, but that really doesn't matter unless you review :)**

**ATTENTION MONDLER FANS! There is going to be another Mondler reunion, on Courteney Cox's show, Cougar Town, Matthew Perry will make a guest appearance. Keep a look out. I heard what he isn't going to play but I'm not sure if it's true although I'm believing it, but I'm not going to say unless you really want to...no I shouldn't, it's not true, it sounds true..I can't, I can't.**

**BTW It's real. Courteney tweeted it and it's basically all over along with their last reunion together.**


	9. Our own little family

**Thanks for reviewing, sorry for the late update. Things have been hard lately and I've been trying to spend time with my family more so I'm rarely on during the week.**

Chandler pulled up to his apartment building and helped the two out of the car. Chandler then helped Cameron with their only bags out of the trunk. Seeing what little they had made Chandler want to do something about it.

"Do you guys like shopping?" He asked

Cameron shrugged "It's alright, I mean I don't like it everyday but it depends on what we would be shopping for?"

"What if I told you it was for you. I'd give you each a hundred bucks and get whatever you want. It could be more clothes, video games, or a cool beanie bag chair. Whatever you want. You got." Chandler told them "Do you like shopping now?" He asked shutting the trunk to his car.

Cameron looked up at him "Really? A hundred bucks?" He was surprised "That's a lot of money Mr. Bing, you don't need to do that." They walked up to his apartment.

"No I don't." He shook his head "But I want to." Chandler said as he held onto Peyton's small hand "I want to take care of you. Be our own little family. Celebrate Christmas together and buy our own Christmas tree. Together." He finished "But first, I want you guys to feel at home." He opened up his apartment door "Whatever makes you comfortable. Make yourselves at home; what's mine is yours."

"Even the bathroom?" Peyton questioned

Chandler laughed and nodded "Yes, even the bathroom."

Peyton ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

"She has the bladder of a mouse." Cameron told him

Chandler laughed

"Mr. Bing-"

"Call me Chandler. Please." He cut him off

"Um...I just want to thank you. No one has ever cared for us like you have and it means a lot." He told him "No one has even spent their own money, the money they earned on us. I guess what I'm trying to say is that this Christmas will be the best Christmas that Peyton and I have ever had. And I want to thank you for that."

Chandler smiled

"I remember one Christmas, three years ago, Pey was just four. I tried to help her in believing Santa like a normal kid with a real family." He smiled to himself "I walked next door to Mr. Walters house for a favor. He was an old man, about 60, his wife died a year before and he always wanted grandchildren but never got any, he was really kind to us. He offered to help and he dressed up as Santa. Got his dusty old Santa hat out and his glasses." He paused "It wasn't much but Pey really loved it." He looked down at his shoes "I know this is a lot to ask but-"

"I'll dress up as Santa." Chandler told him without hesitation. "Don't worry about it." He smiled softly

Cameron smiled and took another breath "I know this may be awkward for you, me even more, but I never had a real dad. Once you started as my teacher and later on my tutor, it felt like you were my dad. Because you are the closest thing I have to a dad."

Peyton came out of the bathroom

"That means a lot Cam." Chandler smiled "And I know this is going to take some getting use to. Staying with me and my roommate Joey, who had offered you his room since he is gone most nights. But I want you guys to feel comfortable. Don't feel shy or awkward, whatever it is don't hesitate to ask or even help yourself at times. "

"Do you have cookies?" Peyton asked

Chandler chuckled at how sweet and soft her voice was "No, but I know who does..."

* * *

Monica was in the kitchen finding something to cook for dinner when Chandler walked in with the kids.

"Hey Mon." He went up to her and gave her a quick kiss

"Hey." She smiled

Chandler went over to her cookie jar and grabbed a few for Cam and Peyton "You have anything planned for dinner yet?" He asked

"No, I was actually just looking."

"Don't look any further. How about you come join us?" He wrapped his arms around her.

Monica smiled and accepted his offer. "After you guys just stole my cookies..." She joked

Peyton slowly took it back out of her mouth right before she took her first bite and handed it back to her.

Monica laughed "No sweetie, I was just kidding. That's yours. And don't worry, there is more where that came from." She grabbed her coat.

* * *

At dinner Peyton was already becoming closer with Chandler and Monica, she really enjoyed being with them and being in a family. She wasn't as shy and held back as she once was. She was actually starting to open up. Starting to act more like herself.

She sat next to Monica and Cameron next to Chandler. Everyone ordered and as they waited the topic of Christmas came up with It being only a month away.

Chandler got distracted as he rolled up his straw wrapper and flung it at his girlfriend.

Monica averted her eyes from Peyton and over to Chandler.

Chandler smiled when Monica caught his eyes.

Monica picked up the wrapper from the table and played with it in her hand. "So Peyton, what do you want for Christmas?" She asked, throwing the paper ball back at Chandler

"I don't know..." She shrugged

"Are you sure? If you could have anything. What would it be?" Monica asked again

She shrugged again not knowing.

Cameron spoke up "You want a bike Pey?" He asked her

Chandler took the wrapper and spread it out "You wanna go see Santa and tell him?"

Peyton shot up "Is he here?" She asked

Chandler laughed "How about tomorrow we go see him."

Peyton smiled "I'd really want to."

"Okay." Chandler wrote something on the paper, folded it back up and passed it back over to Monica.

Monica opened the wrapper and read what he wrote down 'I love you'

"Can we go see him when we wake up?" Peyton asked really excited about seeing Santa

Chandler smiled "You need to go to school tomorrow. But afterwards we can go see him." Chandler promised

Cameron was really happy that Peyton was so happy. He thinks they're going to like it here.

"Thank you Chandler." Peyton smiled and took another drink out of her kiddie cup.

The food came and they ate.

* * *

As they walked home, Monica held onto Chandler's hand with Peyton at her other side, holding her hand as well; Cameron was on the other side of Chandler walking beside him.

Right when they all four walked through the door Joey was just about to walk out. "Whoa, where you going Joe?" Chandler asked

"Staying over at Erin's." He explained looking down at the two kids "Hey guys, you must be Cameron and Peyton." He smiled "I'm Joey, the clean roommate. If you need any advice about anything..." Chandler started to push him out the door "Just come to me." He finished before the door shut all the way.

Cameron smiled "That's the Joey that you tell stories about it class?"

Chandler nodded "The one that got a turkey stuck on his head and Ms. Geller-Monica" He corrected "Got mad because that was the Thanksgiving dinner."

"It was a very expensive turkey." Monica added

Peyton yawned which got the rest of them to notice that it was almost ten at night and guessing way past her bedtime on a school night.

"Why don't we head off to bed. It's getting late." Chandler said

Cameron and Peyton nodded "Night." They said going to their new room.

Chandler turned to Monica "I'll see you in the morning." She said

"No, stay with me." He kissed her deeply

Monica pulled away "Not tonight, you got these two and I don't want them to think of us like that just yet."

"Yet?" He questioned "So soon they will." Chandler smirked sarcastically

Monica hit him "You know what I meant." She laughed

"You wanna come with us tomorrow?" He asked

Monica shook her head "You guys go. I'll just be in the way of your little family." She smiled "Plus Rachel and Joshua are coming over with Isabela." She told him

He nodded "I'll miss you." He kissed her again

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Monica headed for the door before she had a chance to change her mind and stay the night. "See you tomorrow." She said right before she left

**I know I've got the worst pairings in this story, Ross and Emily, Rachel and Joshua, Joey and Erin; which is the Erin that Phoebe and Rachel thought was perfect for him...Don't worry, Phoebe is part of the group too, just hasn't shown up yet :(**


	10. Secrets

**So I've had delays while writing this chapter. There were a few tornado watches and warning, the power kept flickering, and we had to shut down the computer so it's taken up a few hours but it past. It's still really windy, 60 mph wind. That is why I'm going to hurry up and post this chapter before we get anything else come through this state!**

**I hope you like this...**

Chandler woke up the next morning to get ready for work. He took a shower, got dressed and started on breakfast when the other two came out dressed and ready.

"Hope you guys are hungry." He flipped the pancake in the pan

"Starving." Cameron smiled as him and Peyton sat on the bar stool.

"Good, because I made plenty. It might not taste good but it's edible." He said putting it on plates for them

"So is that true what you said about Monica last night?" Cameron asked

"About what?"

"Her job."

Chandler nodded "She did give up her job as a cook to become a teacher." He handed them their breakfast

"Isn't it better pay to be a chef?"

"Yeah it is. But I guess she just wanted to work more with kids." He said "Eat up. We got a big day today."

"Because we are going to see Santa." Peyton smiled

Chandler chuckled "That's right. After school we will go to Macey's to see him."

Monica got her coffee ready and walked over to Chandler's to see how his first morning as a parent went.

As she walked in she smelt what seemed to be burnt pancakes that are drowned in syrup. "Wow," She said surprised "Chandler actually cooked for you guys."

"Yeah, I bet yours would have been better." Cameron slowly chewed

"Add more syrup, you'll get over the taste."Chandler joked turning to Monica "You ready?"

"Yeah, whenever you guys are." She nodded "Where does Peyton go, Washington grade school?" She asked

He nodded "Second grade."

* * *

Cameron got his books from his locker when he was soon joined by Tony and John "Hey, how's it going?" They asked

"Great," He grabbed his Geometry book and shut his locker.

"Great? Man, you have never been great, it was always just good or okay. What happened?" John asked

Cam shrugged "Things changed."

"Like what? Is it something to do with your family?"

"Yeah, something like that."

They walked to Mr. Bing's class and sat down in their seats.

"Morning." Chandler announced once the bell rang "How was everyone's Thanksgiving?" He looked around and saw smiling, nodding heads and talking to friends. Chandler looked over at Cameron who smiled big. He exchanged that same smile. "Alright, well like I said, once you got back from break we will be going over some more with angles.

* * *

At lunch Sam, Alice, and Christina sat at the table waiting on Tony, John and Cameron to get their lunch. "Have you guys noticed how Cam has been acting?"

Christina shrugged "He seems like he is really happy to me." She took a bite of her pear.

"That's what I'm saying. I haven't seen him this happy since..." Sam thought "I don't think I've even seen him this happy."

"Maybe something happened over break." Alice suggested

"That's just the thing...what could have happened over a long weekend?" Sam asked

Tony walked over to the table "Hey girls, what are you talking about?" He asked sitting down next to Alice

Everyone kept quiet and looked around.

"It's about Cam isn't it?"

"Yeah." They let out their breath and looked over at him

"What do you think is up?"

"I don't know." Tony said "I'm guessing something to do with his sister. Maybe they moved them apart."

"But would he be happy over that?" Christina questioned

They shook their heads "You're probably right."

John was next to join the table after grabbing his lunch "Hey," He sat down next to Sam. John noticed the looks from them "You see it too don't you?" He asked referring to Cameron's behavior. "I think he got layed." He nodded

"Eww John." Sam through her fruit snack at him

"I think we should just let him be. It's obvious he doesn't want to share..." Alice suggested next

Cameron walked over to the table and noticed how everyone got quiet. It wasn't oblivious, it was more of a 'shhh, he's coming' kind of quiet.

He sat down at his table and everyone resumed eating silently.

Tony looked at Cameron then around at his table "Dude what's up?"

"Nothing." Cameron replied taking a bite of his taco.

"Really?"

Cameron nodded "Aww man." He looked down to see his taco meat fall out of its shell "I'll be right back." He got up to get some silver ware.

"It's obvious he doesn't want to tell us." Alice repeated

Tony sighed "You're probably right. He's our friend, if he wanted to tell us he would have told us already."

John looked over at Tony "I can't believe you just said that."

Tony shrugged and took a bite of his taco. "Wou fnow itz true." He tried saying with a mouth full.

Sam and Christina agreed just as Cameron came back.

"What'd I miss?" Cameron asked sitting down.

"Nothing..." They continued to eat

* * *

"Is Monica coming with us?" Peyton asked as Chandler got them ready to go.

"No," He said sadly "Cam you ready!" He shouted to the bedroom

Cameron came out a minute later "I can't find my shoes." He said looking frantically around the apartment.

"Did you try the front door?"

Cameron looked over and saw where he left them right when he got home from school. "Thanks." He quickly went over to put them on.

"Are we ready now?" Chandler asked again

"Yes!" Peyton jumped up with excitement and grabbed a hold of Chandler's hand.

As they walked out Peyton looked over at apartment 20 "Why isn't Monica coming?" She continued to ask

"Because she is going to have some friends come over." Chandler explained "We can go see her after we see Santa. You can tell her all about it."

* * *

They walked into Macey's and Cameron looked around at all the cool things.

"You want some new clothes Cam?" Chandler asked seeing him looked at the new and popular dark jeans.

Cameron looked over at him. "Really?"

Chandler nodded "Yeah, like I said before. I'll give you some money. Buy what you please with it." He took out his wallet. "A whole new outfit, some new accessory's, whatever." He handed over the money. "I'm going to take her over to Santa, if you can't find us in one hour meet back at the entrance."

Cameron nodded "Alright, thanks."

They went their separate ways.

Peyton grabbed ahold of Chandler's hand tighter seeing that the place was pact.

"Is he still here Chandler? Do you see him?" She asked as they made their way through the crowd.

Chandler smiled "Yeah, I see him."

"Is he big? Does he have a beard? Does he have glasses and a rosy nose? Is Rudolf there? Does Rudolf have a red nose? Can you see his sled?"

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Chandler bent down and held her up so she could see past all the heads.

Peyton was amazed. She never seen Santa before. "He's really here..." She said in awe

Chandler nodded and put her down once they reached the line of kids "Are you going to tell him what you want for Christmas?"

She nodded eagerly

* * *

"Cam?"

Cameron turned around and was surprised to see Alice standing there.

"Hey," She smiled walking closer "I never see you out of school. I see everybody else but never you."

"Yeah, I don't usually get out much." Cameron explained embarrassed that he was looking at underwear when she came over.

She nodded "So who are you here with?"

Cameron started to panic. Has she seen Chandler with his sister yet? He wasn't sure what to say. Then he remembered that she never met his sister. He hesitated before answering"Um..." He looked around "Just my family."

"Oh," She was surprised not knowing that the foster care took out the kids to go shopping at the store. "Is your sister with you?" She asked

Cameron's palms were becoming sweaty. She knew, oh God she knew. She can see right through him. "Well, not exactly." He motioned around him "Are you-are you here with anyone?" He asked next trying to get the heat off him

"Yeah, my aunt..." She motioned behind her.

Cameron nodded

"Well I better get back to shopping..." Alice looked around her "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around." Cameron watched her walk away.

* * *

"What did you tell Santa?" Chandler asked once Peyton got her candy cane after seeing Santa.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." Peyton said

"A secret?" Chandler smiled grabbing her hand "Are you going to tell Cam?" She shook her head licking her candy cane "Are you going to tell Monica?" She shrugged. Chandler smiled picking her up and ticking her "It's a girls secret, ha?" Peyton laughed

"It's a surprise." She laughed uncontrollably until Chandler stopped

"Don't tell Joey, he's not good at secrets." Chandler said putting her back down and grabbing her hand "Let's go find your brother."

They walked through the store and found him staring off into space by the shirts "You ready?" Chandler asked

Cameron looked behind him and saw Chandler and Peyton standing there. "Yeah." He looked over where Alice was and saw her staring right back at him. He looked down and over at Chandler then back at her.

Alice gave him a friendly smile that told him she wouldn't tell. Cameron returned that smile before they checked out and left the store.

* * *

"Where's Joshua?" Monica asked once she saw Rachel and Isabella walk through the door.

Rachel walked over to her old room where Isabella would play as they talked.

She walked back out in the living room and sat down on the couch "We had a fight."

"Aww, Rach..." Monica sat down next to her "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked

Rachel looked up and in her best friends eyes "It's like we fight every day, all day." She paused "And with Izzy..." She shook her head trying to hold back the tears. "I don't want her to see us fight all the time and us move apart."

"Maybe you should take a break. Not _break up_ but just stay apart for a while until things cool down?" She suggested "Isabella wasn't a expected baby, she was a surprise to the both of you. You weren't ready and things just got tough." She rubbed her friends hand "You'll get through it."

"Yeah, I just don't want her to grow up without a father."

"She won't. If anything, she has a whole family with people who love her."

"Thanks." She smiled softly "I'm just jealous of you, you always know what to do and you have the perfect boyfriend..."

"I do not have the perfect boyfriend." Monica denied, smiling

"Oh come on, you so do. He is always saying that he loves you and kisses you each time he sees you. Now he has kids which makes it like a family-"

"Rachel you and Joshua will get better. I know it." Monica told her sympathetically. "Besides, you aren't the only one who are having problems in their relationship."

"Who is having problems?" She asked leaning closer

"Phoebe and Mike split." She spilled

"What? I thought they loved each other."

"Well apparently Mike never wanted to get married."

"Nooo..."

"Yeah." Monica nodded

"What about Ross and Emily, are they okay?"

"Rach you went out with Ross once, you decided it was better off as friends." She reminded her

"Yeah I know but, really, Emily?" She scrunched up her nose

Monica shrugged "They seem fine and mom really likes her so..."

They were interrupted by the door opening and Chandler walking in with Cameron and Peyton. "Hey girls." He walked over to Monica and gave her a sweet kiss. "I missed you." He smiled

Monica looked over at Rachel who rolled her eyes. She sighed "Rach it's going to get better. Why don't you call him." She handed her the phone.

Rachel took it "Alright." She stood up and that was when she saw them for the first time "Cameron and Peyton right?" They nodded "Wow, you guys are so old." Cameron exchanged a look with Peyton "Well not old old but older than my little one. She is just 16 months." She said feeling the awkward silence building up "Okay, well I'll talk to you guys later." She went to the other room with Isabella.

Monica shook her head as she stood up

"Everything alright?" He asked

"Yeah, they're just fighting again." She explained going over to the kitchen to grab a bottled water. "How was Santa? Did you see him?" She asked

"Yep." Peyton smiled "And I told him what I wanted."

"What do you want?"

"I can't tell, it's a secret. If I tell it won't come true."

"Peyton that's only on your birthday." Cameron told her.

She shrugged "I'm not going to tell in case." She said kicking her feet on the chair

Rachel walked out of the room with Isabella, "We're gonna go Mon, I'll talk to you guys later." She said "Thanks for everything."

"No problem, bye."

Once they left their conversation continued

"Okay, you don't have to tell." Chandler assured her. "Unless you wanna just tell Monica?"

Peyton looked up at Monica.

"Cam and I will go across the hall and work on homework. Do you have any?" Chandler asked before leaving

She shook her head "I need you to sign a paper for Ms. Lilly." She said

"Okay, I'll get that out of your book bag for you." He said and left.

Peyton looked back at Monica.

"So what did you tell Santa?" Monica asked

Peyton looked back at the door to make sure no one was there. "I want a mom for Christmas."

**Please review!**


	11. False alarm

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry updates haven't been as quick, it's just been busy...like always. I'm not sure if I'll update tomorrow, probably not. Friday I can't either because I'm spending the day with my family and grandma, we are saying our goodbyes. Then Saturday I'm leaving for the Christmas parade in Chicago! YAY! But Sunday I'm free :) As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wasn't sure what to write and well this came up...**

**Oh, and this probably won't be that good in the beginning because I refreshed my page as I was on the page and so it erased all that I had written. I tried to remember it. It may not be as well written as it was before but you will never know so...read on.**

Monica looked at her surprised

"Do you think Santa will bring her?" Peyton asked

"I-I don't know sweetie." She said "We'll just have to wait and see." Monica tried not to sound too regretful. Peyton lunged forward and hugged her "Why didn't you want Chandler to know what you wanted?"

She shrugged leaning back again "I don't know." She said looking down at the pattern on the couch "I was afraid he would get mad."

"Why would he get mad?" Monica asked confused

"Cause maybe it was a bad present to ask for and he would think that he isn't good enough." She said looking up

Monica brushed back her hair slightly "Honey, Chandler is very nice. He would never think that." She told her "You can tell him anything." Then she paused, thinking "Are you sure Santa could bring you her in time? It could take a while, and maybe she won't get here." She said worried if something were to happen between her and Chandler before Christmas.

Peyton nodded "Maybe she will." She kept hopeful as she jumped off the couch and across the apartment to the door leaving Monica to her thoughts. But the words kept ringing though her head 'I want a mom for Christmas'. What if it wouldn't come to that before Christmas? But most importantly, how will Chandler take this?

Chandler lied in bed with Monica later that night. She was cuddled close to his side with his arm wrapped around her, shielding out the cold air. He took in the smell of her sweet sent just before he leaned down to kiss her "You never got a chance to tell me what Peyton wanted for Christmas..." He broke away

Monica wasn't sure if she should tell him what she asked for. She didn't want him having pressure of giving her a mom or freaking out about the possibility. She tried to avoid the question and leaned up, kissing him deeply. "Hmmm." She moaned

"Mon?" Chandler broke away but Monica's lips were soon back on his. "Babe..."

Monica climbed on top of him kissing him passionately while pinning his hands up over his head. "I love you so much..." She continued to kiss him

"Mon," Chandler pushed away slightly "What aren't you telling me?"

"What?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?" He asked

Monica sighed rolling off him.

"Was it that bad?" He asked sensing it was from the way she was acting.

"No, no it wasn't bad." She rolled over on her side facing him

"Then what did she ask for?"

After a minute of silence she decided that she couldn't keep it from him any longer and told him "She asked for a mom." She said softly

Monica noticed Chandler hasn't said anything for a while. She looked over "Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath "Yeah." He looked up at the ceiling as he lied on his back. Not realizing right away how this may have affected Monica he looked to his side at her and asked "Are you okay?"

She nodded "I was a little shocked at first but yeah, I'm okay now." She told him with a smile

"It didn't make you think that-"

"No-No," She assured him laughing "No..."

"Wow, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad." He took it a little offended by the way she answered quickly.

"Oh God, no it's not bad..." Monica tried to rephrase "I just mean that I don't know if we are quite ready for that kind of commitment...are we?"

"No, not just yet." He smiled at her, rolling over and lying on top her.

Monica reached up, smoothing down his hair. She ran her hands down the side of his face before they fell back on her chest.

"You know what time it is?" He asked her

Monica looked over at the clock "4:10."

Chandler smiled "No, I mean do you know what _time_ it is?"

Monica grinned wrapping her arms around him "It's time I get you all to myself."

He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Chandler felt the bed shift and he knew Monica was getting up "Where are you going?" He asked opening his eyes to see her sat on the edge of the bed wrapped in a blanket as she gathered her clothes.

"I'm going back to my apartment."

"Why?" He asked rubbing small circles on her back.

"Because I don't want Cameron to see me walk out of your room in the morning." She answered

"Mon, he's a teenager, he'll understand. Besides, he probably already heard you in here..."

Monica gasped slapping him.

Chandler smiled "I'm sorry but you aren't always quiet when it comes to the nights you spend with me." He joked

"It's not my fault you are so good." She put on her bra and pants. "It's six in the morning anyway, I have to start getting ready." She turned over facing Chandler and giving him a sweet kiss goodbye.

"I hate seeing you leave." He said softly

"I'm sorry."

"Why don't you move in with us?" He asked

Monica sighed looking at him "I can't." She said sympathetically

"Why not?" He asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"Because there is just not enough room for the four of us."

"We can make room." He said trying to convince her

Monica shook her head "I don't want you to feel cramped. Just focus on Cameron and Peyton right now until after the holiday's, don't worry about me." She kissed him again "We're fine." She smiled before leaving

"I love you."

Monica opened the door and looked back "I know."

* * *

"Sam, please put your phone away." Monica said exhausted, not getting much sleep the night before.

Sam turned it off and put it back in her pocket "Sorry." She apologized

"Can someone please tell me what the answer to number 7 is?" She asked for what seemed like the third time in the last ten minutes.

No one raised their hand.

"Can someone tell me the answer to number 8?" She moved on

Again, no one raised their hand.

Monica sighed "Get out your books and turn to page 238." She instructed

Down the hall Chandler was also trying to teach his class the same lesson.

"John, you got any questions on yesterday's homework assignment?" He asked

"Mr. Bing, you know I always have questions." John said getting out his worksheet.

Chandler nodded knowing fairly well of that and picked up a piece of chalk ready to start on the problem when something stopped him in his place. The fire alarms went off.

Everyone's head shot up as the eerie sound filled their ears.

"Okay, leave your stuff and head to the nearest exit!" He yelled over the loud alarm as everyone got up and headed to the door in a rushed walking manner.

Chandler grabbed his fire safety bag and shut his classroom door before following the students out the building and across the parking lot to the football field/track where they would meet their teachers to take attendance making sure everyone got out.

"Amanda?" Chandler started to take roll

"Here."

"John?"

"Here."

"Chris?"

"Here."

"Alice?"

"Here."

"Cameron?" Chandler looked up from his chart to the students around him "Anybody seen Cameron?" He asked around

"Mr. Bing, he went to the bathroom." Alice said

A panic rose up in Chandler. He quickly went to Monica and handed her his stuff "Hold this." He was about to walk towards the building when Monica stopped him

"Chandler you can't go back in there!" She grabbed his arm

"Cam's in there." He told her shrugging her off and rushing back in the building

"Chandler!" She yelled after him but he was far gone.

He rushed back in the building past the fire department and in the empty hallways.

Stopping he looked both ways not knowing which bathroom he went to. "Cam!?" He called out.

He could see a little bit or smoke coming from the right. He hurried down that way and to the boys bathroom.

Running in the room he saw Cameron leaned over the sink trying to breath as thin smoke came down from the ceiling.

"Cameron." He rushed to his side and touched his back "Where is your inhaler?" He asked with panic and worry.

"In-" He took a deep breath "My bag." He inhaled sharply.

Chandler wrapped his arm around him helping him out of the room.

Monica kept looking back at the school doors but neither of them came back out.

Chandler got his school keys out to unlock the door. He hurried to Cam's bag and went into his front pocket, grabbing his inhaler.

Cameron took a few puffs before they continued out the door.

Monica saw them walk out and towards her "Are you okay?" She asked Cameron. Once he nodded she then turned to Chandler and smacked him "Don't ever do that again you scared the hell out of me."

"Attention students and staff..." Came the voice over the intercom "Please return back to your classrooms. Teachers will get an email discussing further information."

Chandler looked over at Monica "Do they know what it is? There was smoke in the vent system." He told her as they stood there waiting as everyone else walked back in the building.

"I don't know. Check your email." She said turning back to Cameron "Are you sure you are okay?"

He nodded "It was just a little bit of smoke. It gets in my lungs easily that's all."

"You want some water?" She asked

"Monica, I'm fine." He assured her

"Did you just call her Monica?"

They all turned around to see their boss, the principle, standing there.

"Um..."

"He's my son. Monica is my girlfriend. It's okay." Chandler informed him

Mr. Burke shook his head "I'm afraid it's not. I want to see the two of you in my office after school." He walked back in the building.

They all followed soon after.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It just slipped."

"Cam, it's fine." They assured him

"I'm just glad you're okay." Monica smiled and patted him on the back.

* * *

"What was the cause of the fire alarms to go off Ms. Geller?" Christina asked once everyone was back in their classroom.

Monica scrolled through her emails right as the one sent to all teachers popped up in her inbox. She read thoroughly.

"It was caused by the odd heaters in the vent system. They set off smoke and that was what caused them to go off." She told her class after reading the letter.

Everyone looked around "How is that even possible?" Tony asked

"I don't know." Monica looked up at the class "We got less than thirty minutes before lunch, I'll just call this a study hall. You can have your phones out, on silent, please try to keep it down."

**There you go :) I have like 47 words on the next chapter with not much of an idea what to take the conversation to. But I won't jump ahead so you won't miss that discussion with Mr. Burke.**

**Oh and the fire alarms...it's possible. That is what happened at my school yesterday except it happened twice. Fire trucks showed up both times, second time not everyone was out on the track yet, haha they probably didn't make it back to the station before it went off an hour later. They called it a boiler...I figured it was a heater. The smoke, not sure about that but I wanted to bring back Cameron's asthma some how. And I felt like we all needed to read a little more Mondler lovin, I didn't want to change the rating which is why you got what you got. Please review!**


	12. Test

**I was going to post yesterday but I decided to add more and post today! YAY!**

**Now I'm going to leave and eat pizza in a nursing home...don't ask.**

"You are both excellent teachers at this school. I just don't think having that kind of a relationship with a student is very professional." Mr. Burke told both Monica and Chandler as they stood in front of his desk in his office.

"What do you mean kind of relationship?" Chandler asked "What, are you going to take him from me?" The anger rising inside him.

Monica held his hand and squeezed it tightly "Chandler..." She whispered trying to calm him down.

"No I'm not going to take him from you."

"Are you going to fire us then? Because let me tell you, there are going to be a lot of upset students in those classrooms out there."

Mr. Burke shook his head "No, I'm not going to fire you either."

"Then what are you going to do?" He asked softening his voice.

Mr. Burke straightened the papers on his desk "Just don't let it happen again. If someone over hears that kind of stuff they aren't going to talk to teachers the same. Students will think they are one of them and be disrespectful." He told them

Chandler and Monica nodded "I understand." He said

"That'll be all then." He said putting back on his glasses to get back to work.

They turned and left.

* * *

Cameron was in the back seat of the car on their way to pick up Peyton with Monica on the passenger side and Chandler driving.

"What did he say?" Cameron asked

"Nothing important. Just that you can't call us by our first names outside of the house." Chandler told him

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Mr. Burke."

"It wasn't your fault. It just slipped, it's fine. It just can't happen again."

Cameron nodded

As they pulled up to the elementary school they spotted Peyton standing next to her teacher waiting patiently.

"I'll be right back." Chandler unbuckled and got out.

"Hey," Her teacher smiled and handed Chandler her book bag that broke "May need another one." She chuckled

"Yeah." He took it from her and grabbed Peyton's hand.

He turned around and what he saw his heart stopped beating.

"Oh, My, God!"

Janice came running up to Chandler.

"My little Bing-a-ling!" She hugged him tightly "What are you doing here?"

Cameron looked out the window of the car "Who is he talking too?"

Monica took her attention off the family in front of her to look at what Cameron saw. Her mouth dropped open "Oh My God..." She said

"I was about to ask you the same thing..." Chandler said as he put on a fake smile.

"Well Stu and I got married after we found out I was pregnant. That was about 5 years ago. Now our little boy goes to school here." She told him

"Oh." Chandler nodded really wanting to go back to the car and drive home after the day he just had "Well I'll see you later." He tried walking away with Peyton but was stopped again.

"Wait, who is this little cutie?" Janice asked smiling

"This is Peyton..." Chandler shook their locked hands in motion "She's my daughter." He started walking away for the third time but was immediately stopped.

"Daughter?" Janice questioned "I didn't even know you were married."

"Well I'm not married but I am dating."

"Dating? Who?"

Chandler looked back at the car. Janice's eyes followed suit.

"Oh God..." Monica turned trying to cover her face with her hand praying she wouldn't come over to her. But she didn't pray hard enough.

"Monica?" Janice walked up to the window "Monica Geller?"

Monica slowly moved away her hand and looked over. She gasped "Janice!"

"How are things going? I hear you stole my Bing-a-ling."

"Yeah, well things have been good. I haven't seen in what 5 years?"

"Its just been too long."

Monica chuckled "Not long enough." She muttered under her breath

Chandler moved to the other side of the car and opened the door for Peyton to get in before getting in the drivers seat. "Well it was nice seeing you again Janice."

"Yes, we should do a play date sometime."

Chandler laughed "Okay..." He started the engine and quickly drove away.

Monica sighed looking over at Chandler "A play date? With who?"

"Her son. He is five."

"Five, five years old?" Monica thought about something "You don't think..."

Chandler glanced over at her when she paused "No. No no no." He said knowing what was going through her mind "We used protection."

"Protection doesn't always work Chandler. Take Rachel and Joshua for instance. They used protection and nine months later Izzy arrived."

"Oh how are they?"

Monica sighed deeply frustrated

"Mon you are over reacting-"

"Am I?" She glared at him

Cameron was in the back seat as this conversation unfolded. He wasn't slow, he knew who Janice was. Chandler's ex-girlfriend.

"Chandler her son is _5_, you broke up with her _5_ years ago."

He pulled up to the apartment and everyone got out. Chandler grabbed Peyton's bag before shutting the door.

"I'm just saying that maybe she came up to you because she knows he is your son." She shut the door.

"Would you be more comfortable if I got a test done?" He caved in not wanting to argue with this.

She nodded taking a deep breath.

"Ok," He walked up the stairs to his apartment. Cameron and Peyton went inside but Monica and Chandler stayed out "What if he is mine..." He paused looking in her eyes "What happens to us?"

Monica shrugged "I don't know." She said truthfully "I don't know if I can be with someone that has a kid with another women."

"What about Cameron and Peyton? They are someone else's kids."

"Yeah but that's different. Their mom is no longer in the picture."

"So are you saying that we were never serious enough to stay together through something like this?" He asked softly

"I just don't want to be in the middle of a family. I know how hard it was for you to see your dad leave and date other men. If that was me, I don't want that little boy to hate his father." Monica said softly

"Let's just wait for the test to come in. I'll talk to Janice tomorrow." Chandler left Monica out in the hall as he walked back in his apartment.

Chandler closed the door and turned around to find Peyton and Cameron sat on the bar stools staring at him with wondering eyes.

He walked up to the counter and leaned against it.

"What's going to happen?" Cameron asked

"I'm going to take a test." Chandler looked down at his hands.

"A test for what?" Peyton asked

"Peyton not now." Cameron said "Just go to our room and read your book while I talk to Chandler."

Peyton frowned and left the kitchen.

"I actually think you should go do your homework right now too. I don't feel like talking."

"But Chandler-"

"I said go Cameron." He looked up at him

Cameron turned and went to his room shutting the door.

* * *

Monica was at work the next morning. She didn't get a ride from Chandler, she didn't even see Chandler this morning. She hasn't talked to him since the night before.

She sat at her desk while her class took a test. A lot was on her mind as she spaced out and started making hearts all over her planner with Chandler's name in between, tracing them over and over and over again.

"Ms. Geller?.."

Monica looked up to see Sam standing in front of her desk "Yes?"

"I'm done with my test." She told her

Monica took it from her "Thanks."

Sam went back to her seat and sat down. She saw what Ms. Geller was writing, and she had a feeling that something happened between the two of them. During lunch she decided to ask Cameron about it.

"Hey Cam, you know if anything happened between Ms. Geller and Mr. Bing?"

"How should I know?" He asked nervously looking at Alice for any signs of her telling everyone about seeing him at Macey's with Chandler.

"Well don't you still go over to Mr. Bing's house to get tutored?" She asked

"Yeah, right. I do still do that."

"So..."

"No, nothing's happening." He lied

After lunch Cameron was at his locker when Alice passed by. "Ally." He called out getting her to come over.

"What's up?"

He hated lying. But he felt that if he told one person it wasn't a complete lie, right? "Monica and Chandler are fighting." He whispered

"Who?" She asked not knowing who they were.

Cameron sighed "Ms. Geller and Mr. Bing." He rephrased

"Oh..." She nodded "I thought that you said everything was alright."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't feel like it was their business."

"But you told me." Alice said confused

He turned a light pink "Yeah...I did." He shut his locker and walked back to class.

* * *

Chandler went up to Janice after picking up Peyton "Janice, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked motioning over to the side for a little more privacy.

"Sure honey." She smiled "What is it?"

Chandler took a deep breath before explaining "Do you...do you ever think that your son might be mine?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we broke up five years ago...right before your son was born."

Janice nodded

"Do you think we could have a test done...just to check?" He spat out not wanting this conversation to carry on longer than needed.

"Yeah. It's fine with me. Sid, he is hard of hearing and well so is David. But they don't look anything alike."

The longer they talked about this the more Chandler was fearing the worst.

"I'll meet you later if you want to do it now."

"The sooner the better."

She nodded "Okay, I'll see you tonight." She leaned in and without warning kissed Chandler right on the lips. She pulled away and slapped him softly on the cheek "Bye bye."

Cameron was in the car when he saw Chandler kiss Janice. He couldn't believe he would do that to Monica.

* * *

Chandler drove home in silence. Cameron was in the front seat with not the happiest look on his face and Peyton was in the back seat.

"What?" Chandler finally asked after getting glares passed over from Cameron.

"I can't believe you kissed her." He muttered

"What are you talking about?"

Cameron turned to face him "You kissed another girl when you were going out with Monica." He raised his voice in anger.

"I did not kiss her. I would never kiss Janice. Okay? I love Monica, I would never cheat on her. Expectually with Janice." He told him

"Then why didn't you pull away?"

"I tried pulling away." Chandler shot back

"I didn't see you pull away. You just said you loved Monica but you are willing to kiss another girl!" Cameron raised his voice to an almost yell

"I don't want to kiss any girl but Monica!" Chandler shouted "I love her and only her. She is the only girl I want to be with!"

"Chandler, can we go see Monica?" Peyton asked from the back seat stopping their conversation "I want to show her my new book bag."

"Not now!" They shouted in unison from the front

"If you love her so much why is this kid that may or may not be yours keeping you apart?" Cameron asked

Chandler parked his car in the parking garage.

"I think that is the question you need to be answering because if you two really love each other, then you would still be together like you were before and if I know Monica, she is up in her apartment right now thinking about you and wishing you were there in her arms like you have been every time before." Cameron breathed out "Go make up with her." He said "I'll bring Peyton up to the apartment and get her a snack. Don't worry about us. Just get her back."

Chandler got out of the car. The walked together until They reached the hallway in between the apartments.

He knocked on apartment 20's door as Cameron and Peyton walked in the one across from that.

A few minutes later just before Chandler gave up and left, the door opened.

Phoebe opened the door and found Chandler standing there. She moved aside allowing him to come in.

Chandler walked in and was surprised to fine everyone there. "Thanks for inviting me guys..." He said sarcastically looking over to the kitchen and saw Joey and Erin, Ross and Emily.

He walked over to the couch and saw Rachel and Isabella sitting there.

"Where is Monica?" He asked not seeing her.

"In her room." Phoebe said walking over to join Rachel on the couch "Sleeping."

Chandler nodded "If she is sleeping why are you still here?" He asked

They all shrugged "Well she had food..." Joey said taking a bite of his sandwich.

Chandler rolled his eyes and walked to Monica's room.

As he walked in he saw her asleep with her back facing him.

He slowly crawled in beside her, spooning her against him so that there was no space between them. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and just lied there.

It wasn't long before Monica felt him against her. She turned around to face him and cuddled close enough to feel his breath on her body. She put her head on his chest and enjoyed this moment. Not sure if it was a dream or real she didn't want it to end.

Chandler kissed her forehead "I've missed you." He whispered in the dark room

"I'm sorry..." She said as the tears started to form again that night. "I don't want to lose you."

"You can never lose me."

Monica looked up at him "I'm sorry...whatever happens, I want to be with you."

"If he is or isn't mine?"

She nodded "I want to be with you." She repeated

Chandler whipped the tears off her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I snapped at you how can you not be mad?"

"Because I love you too much to stay mad at you." He replied "Mon, we are going to have fights. It's part of being in a relationship. And fighting with you just reminds me that this relationship is real. And hopefully, it will stay that way." He smiled

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him "Are you getting a test done?" She asked almost afraid of the answer

He nodded and took a deep breath "I'm going to meet Janice in an hour. We are going to do it as soon as possible." He told her

**I'm going to stop there. I probably won't go into detail with the test, just the after party of it :) Please review!**

**And yes, I had to bring Janice into this...**


	13. Christmas Tree

"Mon, you ready?" Chandler called out as they walked into her apartment.

Monica came out of her room "Yeah." She went over to them and grabbed her coat behind Chandler. She put on her gloves and right as her hand dropped Peyton took a hold of it as if it were an instinct.

"Are we getting a Christmas Tree now?" Peyton asked as they walked out of the building and down the street.

"Yep," Chandler smiled "The biggest one out there. So big that it can't fit in the living room. Bigger than the building, as big, if not bigger than-"

"Chandler." Monica cut him off

"Sorry."

Smiling she looked down at Peyton "Yeah sweetie, we are getting a Christmas Tree."

As they walked another five blocks they passed a few charity buckets with Santa ringing the bell and Peyton having to stop to tell him what she wanted for Christmas. But finally they reached the Tree lodge with all the Christmas Trees they could imagine. Small, big, short, tall, green, brown you name it it was probably there.

Monica and Peyton went off to look as Chandler and Cameron just browsed.

"Chandler?"

"Yeah?" He turned slightly to see Cameron coming up to his side.

"Um..." He paused "Um...do you-do you think that, um...maybe that we can..."

Chandler chuckled "Man, you sound just like me when I'm asking out a girl."

Cameron flushed

"Oh." Chandler caught on "Who's the girl?"

"Alice." He said "I don't know, I've never felt this way about a girl before." He said starting to sweat just thinking about her.

Chandler smiled "Well I'm probably not the best to be giving you advice on picking up girls."

"But you got Monica."

"Yeah, with the help of you guys. I could never ask someone as beautiful as Monica out on my own. If it weren't for you we'd probably _still_ be friends."

"Come on, just something, anything. What do I do?" He pleaded trying to get just a little bit of advice.

"Well, I wouldn't ask her out right away, I would just try and be friendly. Friendly enough to the point where she starts having feelings for you."

"What, like, hug her each time we say goodbye?"

"I said friendly Cam, not creepy."

He sighed "I'm never going to get her to go out with me."

"Relax, you will it just takes time."

"How long because I'm 15 I think I've waited long enough." Cameron said

"Why don't you just start by smiling each time she looks at you or start talking with her more, jokes, girls like jokes."

"Like knock knock jokes?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." Chandler smiled "Oh!" He thought of something "Get her a present, she would love that."

"Like a necklace?"

Chandler nodded "Exactly."

"Chandler, Chandler!" Peyton came running up to them with Monica shortly behind "We found one!" She exclaimed grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

Monica and Cameron followed short behind them.

Peyton brought Chandler right up to the big tree they found.

"This one?" He asked

They nodded

"Where are we going to put it?"

"In the apartment..." Cameron said sarcastically

"I don't have much room in the apartment." He said "Joey still does live there." He pointed out

"What if Joey moves in with Erin?" Monica suggested "He is there every night anyway."

"Yeah, come on Chandler. It can fit we just need to move around some things."

"Alright, well let me find someone that could help us." He said looking around to find a guy in a Santa hat.

Chandler spotted him off to the right "Excuse me..." He got his attention.

"Yes Sir?" He came over "Did you find a tree to your liking?"

Chandler nodded getting out his wallet "Yeah, this one looks good."

"Good choice, this brand is one of our popular this year. That would be 75."

Chandler got out the money and handed it over.

"Would you like some help getting this to your car?" He asked

"No, we didn't bring a car. We'll just carry it." Chandler told him

"Oh, okay." He man got down to untie the stings at the bottom "I'll just help you make it comfortable to carry." He said

Chandler helped him tip it over to the side.

"You find gentleman in the back." He told them

Chandler stood at the very back with Cameron in front.

"And the lady, and might I say pretty young ladies. In the front."

Monica stepped in front of Cameron with Peyton at the top in front of her.

"Now I hope the little one knows where to go because you are all following her."

Peyton smiled happy to be the leader.

"Thank you." Chandler said as they made their way to the entrance.

"No problem, you folks enjoy that tree now."

* * *

The Christmas Tree was set up in front of the window. The couch was now where the chairs were and the chairs sat on the side. Christmas music was playing throughout the apartment as they decorated the tree.

Chandler leaned over and kissed Monica on the cheek as she was untangling some lights.

The phone started ringing and Chandler went over to answer it "Hello?"

Cameron was untangling a few light strands along with Monica as Peyton looked through all the decorations "Peyton, you need to help." Cameron told her

"I don't wanna untangle lights." She whined

"Well no one wants to untangle lights but we need them for the tree." He said

"Why can't we just buy new lights?" She asked

"Because they are too expensive." Monica said looking back at Chandler on the phone.

"I say we take a break." Peyton said sitting down on the couch.

"Want to get some hot chocolate?" Monica asked

They nodded

"Alright," They all stopped what they were doing and got up heading for the door.

"We are going down to Central Perk." Monica told Chandler

Chandler nodded "I'll be down in a little bit." He said still talking on the phone as they left.

When they got down there Phoebe was singing with her guitar.

Cameron and Peyton sat on the couch as Monica ordered three hot chocolates.

* * *

They clapped as she finished her song "Thank you." She smiled getting off stage and putting her guitar back in it's case.

"Phoebe?"

She turned around and couldn't believe who she saw.

"David?" She asked "You're back." She smiled hugging him

"Yeah, I got back yesterday. I just got done with a meeting and I had to come down to see you. I was hoping you'd be here." He hugged her again

"I'm really happy you're back. How long are you staying?"

"Well, we realized what I went to Minsk for couldn't actually be done for at least another hundred years so...I'm probably back pertinently." He smiled

"That's great."

* * *

Chandler walked in the coffee shop and saw Monica on the couch with Cameron and Peyton. He ordered a hot chocolate before sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"Hey, who was on the phone?" She asked

He cleared his throat "Janice." He said softly

Monica's breath caught in her throat "What did she say?"

He sighed "I don't think we should talk about it here." He grabbed her hand, leaving the cups. They asked Phoebe to keep an eye on the kids while they went upstairs.

"Are you guys going to have sex because if so that is just wrong." Phoebe said

"No Pheebs, it's something a little more important than that." Chandler told her as they left the coffee shop and went to Monica's apartment.

Chandler shut the door and turned to face Monica.

"That baby." He smiled "Is not mine."

Monica couldn't help but break into a huge grin.

Chandler picked her up and spun her around.

"Are you sure?" She asked after he put her down.

Chandler wrapped his arms around her "Positive."

"So why couldn't you just tell me downstairs?"

"Because, I wanted to do this..." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. "Thank God." He pulled away

"What?"

"Could you imagine having three kids? That is just way off my boat." He laughed "That is like so far off my boat that it is stranded in the middle of the ocean."

Monica pulled back.

"What?" He smiled

"You don't want another kid?" She asked

"No, I mean, I want a another kid. With you. Just three on my own it's like, no thank you." He brought her close again "I want all the kids in the world to be yours and mine. But not now. Not by surprise or while we are still dating. I want to be married before I have another kid." He told her

"You think about stuff like that?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well yeah. I love you Monica, and only you. I can't imagine not marrying you."

She wrapped her arms around him "I feel the same way."

"We still good then?"

Monica giggled "Yeah, we're still good." She leaned in to kiss him "We are really good."

**Please review!**


	14. One step forward two steps back

**Wow I'm almost at one hundred reviews! I've never had that many before for any of my stories, thanks guys, it mange alot! This would have been done sooner but I was actually writing my Thanksgiving one-shot. Can't pass up Thanksgiving without a Thanksgiving story. So I was writing that up, it's probably not the best but It's gonna have to do. Enough about my other story :) Here is this one...**

**You are probably all really anxious to read this meaning I haven't updated all week...sorry I wanted to but I was with my grandmother in the nursing home all weekend, we don't this she is going to make it through the night. She has thought me a lot. She was the first person to hold me when I was born...when no one else was allowed to see me, when I was in an incubator. I'm gonna miss her a lot. I just want to post this before the holiday. Have a great night! Or day, which ever.**

"Mr. Bing no!"

"I'm gonna do it..."

"No." John laughed

"Here we go..." Chandler stood up on his wobbly chair "It's really dusty up here." He stood on his desk "Cam, light bulb."

Cameron passed him the spear light bulb.

All his students were shielding their eyes praying he didn't fall.

"What if Ms. Geller walked in right now?" Alice asked

"She would kill me." Chandler said reaching up

"Johnny, go get her." Alice said

He nodded, standing up and headed for the door.

"John, sit down." Chandler said reaching up further.

"Mr. Bing, I don't want to see you fall..." He hesitated to leave or to stay.

"Mr. Bing, I think we should go get Ms. Geller." Cameron said at his side.

John left the room before Mr. Bing could stop him again.

"Ms. Geller, could you come here for a minute?" He asked going in her room.

"Sure." She looked back at her class. "Just keep working, I'll be right back." She followed John out of her classroom "What is it?"

He led her back to his class.

Monica gasped "What are you doing?" She went over to him

Chandler looked down at Monica "I'm fixing my light bulb..." He said

"That is what the janitors are for."

"No, I've asked them to fix this two weeks ago." He stepped down with the little help from Cameron.

"And you guys let him do this?" Monica looked at his class pointing back at Chandler

"He wouldn't listen to us." Alice said

Monica looked back at Chandler "Out in the hall."

Chandler put down the light and followed her out.

Cracking the door behind him he smiled "You're cute when you're mad." He moved closer to her

"Chandler you can't be doing stuff like this in front of your class." Monica said ignoring the last thing he said

"Mon, I wasn't doing anything bad. It's not like I was smoking or lighting a fire. I was changing a light bulb."

"What would have happened if you fell?" She asked "No one could help you, you would be in the hospital or even paralyzed."

"Okay don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?" He said not taking this seriously

"How is this for over dramatic..." Monica started walking away "I have to get back to my class."

Chandler watched her disappear in the room two doors down. "That's beautiful..." He tease

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah man, totally. Besides, I don't think Erin is going anywhere for awhile." Joey winked at him as he finished packing up his final box.

"Thanks. And careful with that dog. Remember, feed him four times a day not three." He joked as the movers carried out the plastic dog from the apartment.

Cameron was in Joey's old room, now his officially, looking through his old CD's "I can have all of these?" He asked

"Yep, and don't forget about the radio, need to play them in something." He smiled

"Thanks Joe."

Joey walked out of his room for the final time "Hey did you hear about Rachel and Joshua?"

"Roughly." He said "I knew they were having problems and trying to revive them."

"Not anymore, they decided it was best to just separate and save the time knowing it was just going to lead to more fighting."

"Oh," He said surprised "I didn't hear that."

Joey nodded."Yeah so when you see her don't ask where Joshua is." He informed her

"It's pretty weird you giving me advice." Chandler said surprised "What had Erin done to you?" He joked

"She made me realize it's time to settle down." He smiled "Speaking for the girlfriend..." He looked at his watch "I better get going. We got reservations at 7." He started for the door followed by Chandler.

"Wow, reservations on a Wednesday night?" He questioned "Don't let her go."

"I don't plan to." He smiled "I'll catch you later. Keep those kids under control." He said before leaving

"Don't worry about us, you just worry about making that girlfriend you're fiancee." He called after him

"Just a few more days..."

* * *

"Mon, are you sure this is okay?" Rachel asked for the tenth time that night.

"Rach, I'm positive. Besides, I have an empty room with no one occupying it." She assured her as Rachel put down her suitcase on the spare bed. "Plus, you need help with this little one..." Monica gushed rocking the baby in her arms.

"Thanks, this means a lot. And I promise you once we find a place we will be out of your hair."

"Take your time."

They moved to the kitchen "I don't want to stand in yours and Chandler's way any longer than I have to."

Monica decided to change the subject "When is Joshua taking her?"

"On the weekends we decided, or every other night." She sighed "God, it's already sounding like we are getting divorced but we aren't even married yet."

Monica smiled softly "It'll be fine. And if you need any space or help with her you just call me. I'd be glad to take her off your hands for a while."

Rachel smiled "Thanks."

* * *

"What about this one?" Cameron asked looking at the display of jewelry

"I like that one..." Chandler scanned a little further

"You can just say you don't like it."

"Okay, it's hideous. You aren't picking out jewelry for your eighty year old grandmother, it's for a girl you like."

Cameron looked at him "Well you don't have to push me in front of a bus when you say it...just say you don't like it."

Chandler rolled his eyes "Just pick out one that you think she'd like. It doesn't have to be expensive, bulky...or ugly, just something small and simple, something that she will wear."

"What about this one?"

Chandler walked over to the display and smiled "Now that is a necklace."

**I'm sorry it's not all that long, probably not all that great either but I really can't think straight right now so until next time...**


	15. Second date

**Oh my gosh, talk about a week. Once I think I have the time to write I sit down and then get called away because we're leaving or whatever. I write three sentences a day basically. It takes a while to think of what I want to write then when I do moments over. So here is your very impatient waiting chapter to this story. Hopefully soon I will write the next one :)**

"Chandler, do you ever think about coaching the boys baseball team?"

Chandler looked over at Cameron doing his math homework "Coaching?"

He nodded looking up from his book.

Chandler shrugged "I never really thought about it." He said "Why?"

It was Cameron's turn to shrugged "I was thinking about trying out."

"You should."

"I don't know though..." He said unsure

"Why not?"

"I'm not good enough." He moved his gaze back to his assignment "Besides, I think they already started..."

"They did not start. You can try out, and if you really want I'll even be the assistant coach."

Cameron looked up "Really?"

Chandler nodded "Sure."

"Thanks."

"But first," He moved over to his side "We need to get this done." Chandler said referring to the book in front of them.

* * *

"Can I go over to John's house tomorrow night?" Cameron asked Chandler at dinner

Chandler looked up "Sure, I can't see why not."

"Thanks." He smiled

"Is it just John that will be there?"

"No, his parents will be there too. And Tony, Christina...Sam..." He stopped clearing his throat "And Alice."

He smiled "You gonna give Alice her present then?"

"No!" He said quickly "I can't do that with everyone there."

Peyton smiled "Cam's got a girlfriend."

"I do not!" He shot at her

"You like Alice."

"Stop saying that!" He raised his voice

Peyton moved back in her chair surprised by his outburst.

He sighed "I don't wanna talk about it."

Chandler nodded "That's fine."

* * *

Friday night Cam was at John's house. His parents left, leaving six teenagers on their own for a couple hours.

"What are we gonna do?" Alice asked everyone around as they all say on the couch and floor of John's basement

"How about we watch a movie?" Cam suggested

"No, I have a better idea..." Sam smiled standing up and writing everyone's name on a piece of paper. "Okay, there are three boys and three girls. Seven minutes in heaven." She said excitedly and John nodded along.

Christina stood up "I am not going in a closet with any of these guys for seven minutes. Come on, we are just friends, it would be gross."

Alice was the next to stand up and went off to the side with the other two "What are you doing?" She asked sharply

"Come on Ally, you know you want to go in there with Cam. I'm just trying to help you out."

"I don't need your help." She hissed "I am perfectly fine with just watching a movie."

Sam paused "Oh..." She smiled "I get it. You just wanna _watch_, a movie." She winked at her

Alice rolled her eyes and went to go sit back down next to Cam.

"I guess we are playing this game then..." Sam continued

A while later they were closing the door to the closet.

"You guys have fun...just remember, only seven minutes and once we knock you can come out." Tony closed the door on Cam and Alice

It was dark but they could make out each other if they stood close enough.

"You won't hurt my feelings if you don't want to do anything. We can just stand here for seven minutes." Cameron told her

Alice nodded but knew he couldn't see her. "It wouldn't really be seven minutes in heaven if we just stood here." She said truthfully

Cameron's hands were beginning to sweat. "What do you mean? You actually want to do something?"

She shrugged knowing, once again, that only she noticed she shrugged her shoulders "Do you want to?"

Cameron cleared his throat "I know I won't regret it. I also know that it could ruin our friendship if this is taken out of boundaries."

"What if it was?" She asked "Would you regret it then?"

He tried searching for her eyes "No." He said softly.

Cameron put his hand on the side of her face and leaned in.

Alice giggled "That's my nose Cam..." She touched his cheek "These are my lips..." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before braking away.

Cameron leaned in again for another, longer kiss.

* * *

"Where's Cam?" Monica asked when Chandler and Peyton walked through the door.

"He is over at John's." Chandler replied as he sat down next to Monica at the kitchen table. "Where's Rachel?"

"She went to go pick up some more of her and Isabella's things from her place while I watch Isabella for her." She explained

Peyton looked through the magazine on the kitchen table as they talked.

"Are you two doing anything tonight?" Monica asked

"I'm going to drop Pey off at her friend Megan's house to stay the night. " Chandler looked at Peyton beside him

"So you have the place all to yourself?" Monica smiled. He nodded, winking at her.

"When do you think Rachel will be back?"

She shrugged "Maybe in an hour." She estimated

"Did you find anything you might want for Christmas in there?" Monica asked Peyton

She shook her head, flipping the page.

Monica and Chandler shared a look knowing that she probably won't find what she wanted in there.

"Let's go out tonight."

"Out?" Monica questioned

"Yeah, we haven't been out since our first date." He smiled "It'll be fun."

She smiled "Okay, that does sound fun. It's better than staying here all night by myself."

"That it is." He grinned standing up "I have to get her to Megan's but I'll be back around seven." He leaned over to kiss her.

Peyton closed the magazine and followed Chandler out the door "Bye, love you!" Monica called after them

"Back at ya." Chandler shut the door

* * *

Cameron and Alice broke away after hearing someone knocking on the closet door.

"Your seven minutes are up."

They heard Sam call.

Cameron reached for the door knob and they stepped out.

"You guys were awfully quiet..." John said looking at them suspicious.

Alice walked back over to the couch.

"Someone else's turn." Cameron said following her and taking a seat.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" Monica asked as they walked down the surprisingly empty streets of New York holding hands.

Chandler smiled "I was thinking Lambs Club." **(I looked it up, don't make fun of the name it doesn't look half bad)**

Monica looked over at him "Really?" She smiled "That is a really high priced place."

"You're worth it." He leaned down to kiss her

* * *

"Chandler, no." Monica laughed as they waited on their food

"One more time. One more time." He repeated "I won't do anything this time, promise."

"Do it yourself." She said stubbornly

"You put it on a lot better than me. I can never see, please one last time." He begged

She smiled "Fine...Last time."

Monica reached over and grabbed the napkin.

Chandler couldn't help but smile.

Monica looked up at him and continued to laugh. "Don't look at me."

"I have to look at you." He smiled "Or else this is pointless."

Monica rolled her eyes, grinning as she reached over and placed the napkin on Chandlers face. She tucked the corners behind his ears.

Chandler smiled "Love the smell of your perfume."

Monica tried to contain her grin "You said that before."

"Yeah, but did I do this..." He leaned closer and kissed her tenderly

Monica broke the kiss a minute later "No."

He smiled as he kissed her again.

They were interrupted when someone cleared their throat.

"Your dinner..." He set the plates in between them. "Enjoy."

Throughout their meal Monica and Chandler smiled, glad to be with each other alone. The first time in weeks.

As the dinner passed by the night got later. They walked back to their apartments ready to call it a night. "When is Cameron suppose to be back?" Monica asked as they stood facing each other in the hallway

Chandler looked at his watch "An hour ago." He smiled softly

"Well I had a great time tonight..." Monica laughed "Look, I'm sounding like our first date now." She blushed embarrassed

Chandler smiled "I had a great time too. We should do it again sometime." He joked also sounding like their first time out.

"I'd like that." Monica kissed him "I love you."

"I love you too."

She reached for her doorknob "Goodnight."

"Night." He said softly, watching her go.

Waiting out in the silent hallway Chandler smiled to himself. He was glad to call her his girlfriend. And soon, maybe more.

* * *

Chandler walked into his apartment after his date with Monica and saw Cameron lying on the couch watching cartoons.

"Aren't you a little old for Spongebob?" Chandler joked taking off his jacket.

Cameron jumped and sat up, quickly turning the channel. "It was the only thing on." He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

Chandler nodded not believing his cover up "Why are you up so late anyway?"

"Well..." He paused "I needed to talk to you."

"Okay, shoot." He put his hands in his pockets and motioned for Cameron to continue.

"Um, well..." He was a little nervous talking to Chandler about this. "Um..." He thought about how to come out and say it. "I-I kissed Alice tonight."

Chandler's lips slowly formed into a grin.

"Don't do that, you're making this awkward."

Chandler coughed out the smile "Okay, I'm sorry." He tried to contain his excitement "Do you think this is it? Are you going to ask her out?"

"Well I'm not sure. I mean, after the kiss that is all I can think about-"

"Is that why you were watching Spongebob?" He cut him off "You didn't know exactly what you were watching, you were distracted."

Cameron nodded "I guess so."

"So why don't you think you are going to ask her out?"

"It's not that, it's just that I don't want to ruin what we got built up."

"Your friendship?"

"Exactly." Cameron said "I want to go out with her, I really do. But do you think she feels the same way?"

Chandler shrugged "Maybe. What if you try going to a movie with her. Take it from there. If you both have fun then it's meant to be. If not, you just stay friends."

Cameron nodded "Yeah. That sounds good. I'll ask her tomorrow." He smiled "Thanks Chandler."

He started walking to his room when Chandler stopped him.

"Wait,"

Cameron turned around

"I actually need your help on something too..."

**Some may know what he needs help on...some may not. I'm not planning on telling you, it's just going to sit there for you to figure it out ;) Please review!**


	16. Planning

**Thanks for all the review here is the next chapter, hope you all like it even though it's kind of short...**

"Rumor says you're coaching boys baseball."

"Not a rumor John..." Chandler said grading a few worksheets at his desk.

"Really?" He asked surprised and happy "If you're coaching instead of Mr. Johnson I would gladly tryout."

"I'm the assistant, not the head coach." Chandler informed

"Who cares. As long as you're there telling him not to run suicides, then I'm there." He smiled

Cameron kept on glancing over at Alice working on her assignment. He couldn't concentrate when she was sitting there looking better than ever.

The bell rang and Cameron quickly gathered his books.

"Finish the page for tomorrow!" Chandler called out before they all left the room.

Cameron waited outside the classroom for Alice. His palms were sweating. What is wrong with him? He's never acted like this before. Why is he so nervous about talking to his best friend?

When Alice looked up she saw Cameron walk out of the room. Maybe he didn't feel the same way I did after the kiss; she thought; he has been acting strange all day. Alice gathered her things and headed for the door as she kept thinking. But how come I saw him look up at me a few times? Was he looking at Kim behind me? She couldn't get these thoughts out of her head. She just hoped this didn't ruin their friendship.

Cameron smiled as Alice walked out. "Hey Ally." He quickly walked up to her.

Alice glanced at him "Hey." before continuing to look straight at the direction she was going

"Where are you going next?"

She looked at him strangely "The same place you are. Lunch."

Cameron nodded "Right, yeah, I knew that." He laughed nervously

Alice stopped and looked at him "What is wrong with you today?" She asked "Was it the kiss, did you not like it? Is that why you can't even look at me anymore?"

He tried telling her no but she continued before he could get a word out.

"I thought that maybe you felt the same things for me as I did for you but I guess I was wrong." She said a little hurt "Maybe it's just best we stay friends and nothing more." Alice said walking away and heading towards the cafeteria

"No wait." He tried to keep pace with her "I do like you. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to kiss you everyday after school before you go home to your family." Alice stopped and faced him "You are the only person that knows who my family is now, because you are the only person I trust." He flung his book bag over and unzipped the front pocket taking out a squared box "I got this for you."

Alice took it and opened the lid.

"I wasn't sure what to get you but Cha-" He stopped "Mr. Bing said girls like jewelry. And I thought this one looked nice." He explained as she saw the necklace.

It was silver with two hearts. One big and the other small. In the middle was a small green gem.

"I know green is your favorite color." He explained "It's my favorite color too."

She smiled and looked up at him "I love it..." She carefully took it out of the box. "Can you put it on me?" She asked handing it to him

"Yeah." He smiled and took both ends as she turned around. He latched it together "Perfect."

Alice turned back around "Did you really mean what you said before?"

"About green being my favorite color?" He joked "Every word."

She laughed "No about-"

"About wanting to date you, kiss you, only trusting you?" He nodded "Yeah, I meant all of it."

"I feel the same way."

Knowing it wasn't appropriate to kiss her right in the middle of the hallway he took her hand and they walked to lunch together.

* * *

It was two weeks til Christmas.

"So what's the plan again?" Cameron asked as him and Alice sat on the couch in Central Perk.

All his friends were there. John, Tony, Sam and Christina. They all had an idea of what was going on.

"Okay," Chandler started to explain as to why he needed all their help.

Monica took Peyton out to buy a new dress for her Christmas play.

Chandler arranged so that she wasn't around to hear him talk about his proposal plans.

"Alright, Wednesday night. The day before Christmas. That is the day I'm going to ask." Chandler told them "I don't have much of an idea. I know what I'm gonna say but that's about it. So..." He looked around at his students sitting on the couch "First of all Cam you need to watch Peyton. We don't want her to know about this. It's gonna be a surprise for her just as much as it is for Monica."

Cameron nodded "Got it I'll put her to sleep before you two get back."

"Where exactly are you going to take her Mr. Bing?" Christina asked

He sighed "I'm not sure. Where do you think would be suitable for an occasion like this?"

Alice shrugged "Why don't you do it at home? It's where you guys met, where you fell in love, it's home."

Chandler nodded

"Yeah but do you really want to stay home for a special memory like this?" Sam asked

"Why don't you take her to where you had your first date?" Tony asked

"I took her to the gym..." Chandler said

"Oh yeah..." Christina scrunched up her nose "Don't propose there."

Chandler rolled his eyes. He started to panic "Wait, what if she says no-"

"She is gonna say yes." Cameron assured him

"Definitely." Tony nodded "Why wouldn't she? You guys are the perfect match."

Chandler nodded reassured and got back to planning it out.

"Not that I mind, but why are you asking us to help?" John asked

"Because I can't tell my friends. There is a trail..."

"What's the trail?" Sam asked

"Well, for one there is a trail anywhere you go but whatever-" He sighed "Our friends are the same friends, we see each other everyday, hang out, stuff like that. If I go to one, it will carry to the next. The words will get mixed up in translation and then before I know it I'm braking up with her over the phone as she sits there waiting for me at the restaurant that I have reservations for at 8."

"Okay, Mr. Bing, I have a question..."

"Yeah Ally?" He turned to her

"Is this extra credit?"

Everyone sighed "Alice really?"

She shrugged "I'm just making sure."

He chuckled "Yeah, I'll give you extra credit."

"Wait, what about us?" Christina asked "Sam, Tony and I aren't your students. Can you give out extra credit to us?" She asked

"Chris, I'll speak to Ms. Geller about it."

"Don't you mean Mrs. Bing." John smiled

"I don't know if she is gonna say yes or not."

"She is gonna say yes!" They said in unison

**What did you think? Please review and there will be more soon.**


	17. Later

**Thanks for all the terrific reviews you guys are giving me. I'm really happy you are enjoying this. Too bad it has to end before Christmas :(**

Monica lied awake next to Chandler that night. "You want to heat a secret?" He asked

She smiled, moving closer "Always."

He kissed her forehead "I love you."

She giggled "That's not a secret." She looked up at him

"It is to. Not everyone knows that." He smiled

"Tell me another secret of yours then." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, slowly giving him butterfly kisses to his lips.

"Well..." He tried to tell her but it was hard as her hands were moving from his chest a little downward "You know how students aren't suppose to know too much personal information about their teachers in case they get the-" He stopped when Monica pressed her lips to his "The wrong idea?.." He said quickly.

"Mmmh." She muttered starting to lift up his shirt as she trailed kisses down his neck.

"What if I told you there are 5 students that now know?" Once he got that out he started to kiss her back.

Monica lifted off him and put her hand on his chest "What?"

"Well they know about us now." He leaned in but was once again stopped

She sat up and tucked her knees into her body "Chandler what are you talking about? Who told them? Did Alice?" She asked

"No, it wasn't Alice." He assured her "I'm the one that told them."

"Why?" She raised her voice

"Because I needed their help on something..."

"What could you have possibly needed help on that you went to your students instead of me?"

"Mon, it's not like that."

"Then tell me what it's like, because I don't know..."

"It's for an out of the school extra credit." He blurted out

Monica looked at him strangely "What kind of extra credit."

"Honey, I don't really feel like talking about work right now." He ran his hand down her arm "Lets just go to bed."

She nodded, feeling tired herself and lied back down in his arms.

* * *

Sam and Christina went up to Mr. Bing during study hall.

"Hey girls, what can I do for you?" He asked as he sat at his desk

They walked over to him and stood in front of his desk "Well, we came up with a few ideas how you could propose."

Chandler nodded looking back at his opened door. "Um..kay, hold on." He stood up and shut the door before making his way back over to them "Alright, let's hear it." He said, leaning up against his desk

"Um...well," Sam looked over the paper they had it scratched out on "What about doing it in front of her whole family?"

"Her family isn't the easiest to talk to." He told them "What's next?"

"You could get into a big fight then propose saying how much you love her?"

He squinted and shook his head.

"Okay, that's a no..." She scratched it off "How about getting her pregnant and then proposing?"

"Okay, these are all fine ideas. But I think I'm gonna do this part on my own..." He guided them back to the door "Thanks anyway."

He sighed and went back to his desk to finish writing up the assignment for Monday.

* * *

Cameron walked out of his room with his jacket and wallet in his back pocket.

"Where you think you're going?" Chandler asked, stopping him before he reached the front door.

"I'm taking Alice to the movies. Don't worry, I'll be back for Pey's play." He said moving closer to the door.

"Hey, it starts in an hour." Chandler told him

"Kay, maybe I won't be back then." He put on his jacket

"Cam, how you getting there?"

"A cab."

"No," Chandler said firmly "You aren't taking a cab. Not at this hour. I"ll drive you." Chandler said picking up his coat off the chair.

"Are you sure?" He asked "Aren't you suppose to meet Monica at Central Perk and go to the grade school from there?"

"Yeah, don't worry. We've got time. I'll call her to meet me at the school instead. Besides, I needed to pick up a few things for Christmas eve also."

* * *

Monica looked at her watch once again. "Where are you?" She said under her breath.

The lights started to dim and the parents started to clap as the kids made their way out on stage. Chandler ran through the halls of the school to the gym.

Monica silenced her cell phone as the play began. She looked back one last time to the closed doors.

She smiled watching Peyton in her little puffy red dress come on stage.

"Excuse me...Excuse me..."

She looked over to see Chandler sliding past everybody, making his way towards her.

He sat down "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"No, it just started. Where's Cam?" She whispered

"He is out with Alice." He told her

"You let him skip out on his sister's Christmas play?" She raised her eyebrows at him

"Shhh!" A parent in front called out at them

"Sorry..." Chandler apologized then looked at Monica and whispered softer "He's a teenager, what are you gonna do?"

"Make him come Chandler, you're his father."

Hearing those words made Chandler realize that he has two kids and never really acted like a father towards them, just kind of an older brother. He didn't have boundaries or rules or anything a father might push on his kids.

"You're right." He sighed "Can we talk about this after?"

She nodded and looked forward.

All Chandler wanted to do was talk about it later. Monica said in her head. She was getting the feeling that things between them were starting to change. That he didn't love her the same way he did months ago.

She glanced back over at him. Maybe it was never meant to be. Maybe he was planning on breaking up with her but never got around to it because he had other plans. Plans that involved his students or work. He has a different future than her. One that involved Cameron and Peyton. She wasn't in the picture. Not now.

After the play Monica waited around to tell Peyton good job.

"Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight? The three of us?" Chandler asked her as they continued to wait outside the doors. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her in closer.

"I'm actually kind of tired. I'm just going to head home. But you two go, have fun." She gave a small smile

"Are you sure?" He asked

She nodded

"Are you feeling okay?" He felt her forehead

Monica chuckled, grabbing her hand "I'm fine." She assured him "I need to catch up on sleep that's all."

He smiled "Did I keep you up too late?"

She smacked him, looking around hoping no other parents over heard that.

Peyton came around the corner with her coat in her hand "Chandler, Monica!" She ran up to them

Chandler pulled away from Monica and bent down to Peyton's height.

"Did you see me up there?" She smiled

"We sure did. You were the best one." He smiled "Are you hungry?"

She nodded happily

"Good, because we are going out."

"Where?" She asked taking his hand

"Wherever you want."

Monica smiled "I'm gonna go." She told Chandler

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" He asked as they walked out of the building together

"Yeah, I got some test I need to grade anyway."

Peyton let go of Chandler's hand to give her a hug "Bye Monica."

"Bye sweetie." She hugged back "You did an amazing job and you looked so pretty in your dress."

Peyton smiled pulling back "Thank you for coming."

"Anytime." Monica smiled "Whatever it is, you know I'm there."

She nodded keeping that in mind.

**This was probably the worst chapter, but it's gonna have to do. I've read it a couple times and I still can't think of a better way to write this.**


	18. No worries

Cameron sat in the theater with Alice next to him. He slowly lifted up his arm to put around her shoulders. But it did not go as planned when Alice jumped up.

"Oh my God, Ally. I'm so sorry." Cameron tried to apologize as he didn't know what to do now that her outfit was drenched in pepsi.

"It's fine...I'm just-" She moved past him hurrying to the ladies room.

Cameron stood up after her. He felt so bad. Their date out and he ruins it. Before he disturbed any other people during the movie he sat back down and slouched back in his seat.

* * *

Phoebe was at apartment 20 when Monica arrived back. "What are you doing here?"

"That is the greeting you give your two best friends?" Rachel joked

Monica smiled rolling her eyes as she hung up her cost. "Where's Izzy?"

"At Joshua's for the weekend."

"Oh, how's it going with you two?"

"Alright, we are getting along better now that we aren't together 24/7"

Monica grabbed a water "So are you planning on moving back in with him?"

Rachel thought about it "I'm not sure." She left the question opened "I mean, I want to because I love him. I just don't want it to go back to the way things were before."

"Rach, if things get bad you can always come back here."

Phoebe nodded "Or my door is opened too. In case Monica and Chandler get closer..." She teased

Monica stayed silent as the two friends smiled until Rachel noticed something strange. "Wait," She paused "Why are you home so early in the first place?"

"Oh yeah, weren't you suppose to be out with Chandler and the kids?" Phoebe questioned as a following

She sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Honey, what happened?" Rachel reached out for her hand on the other side of the table.

She shook her head "Nothing, I-just..." She shrugged "I don't know."

"Did you two have a fight?

"What? No!" She said a little too quickly "It's not that."

"Then what?" Phoebe asked "It must have been something for you to be down like this."

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I just have the feeling he is slipping away." She answered "I don't know why. He isn't acting the same. It's like something is on his mind every time I'm with him but he won't tell me what."

Rachel and Phoebe looked at one another.

"Yep-"

"Yep, he's cheating..."

Monica sighed looking at them in disbelief. "Thanks guys."

Rachel chuckled "We're kidding, we're kidding. He probably is just figuring out what to get you for Christmas. I wouldn't worry until you know."

She nodded "Maybe you're right. I'm just over reacting. It's probably nothing."

* * *

Alice returned back to the theater and sat down next to Cameron.

He was blushing he was so embarrassed. He wasn't even sure if he should look at her now.

"Cam, it's fine, it was just pop." She continued to tell him

"I know but I split it. I'm such a terrible boyfriend."

She turned to face him in her chair "No you are not. You are the perfect boyfriend. You have all these funny quirks and this amazing smile." She said softly "You are so fun to be around, you don't just sit around and play video games like Tony and John. You actually stay active. That is why I like you so much."

He gave a small smile.

"You wanna get out of here? Go to the diner or something?" She asked

He nodded and grabbed her hand. "Don't you want to get out of that?"

She shrugged "It's not that bad."

"Are you sure? It could get sticky." He asked

"I do but I don't feel like going home just yet." She told him

"You don't have to go home to change..."

She looked at him skeptically.

"No-No that's not what I meant." He said "I mean that I'm sure I can find something for you to wear. Ms. Geller, Monica, will let you borrow something."

She nodded unsure.

"Let's just grab some hot chocolate then we can go." He said as they walked down the street in the cold winter night.

Alice grabbed a hold of Cam's hand. He looked over at her and smiled. She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek.

They smiled walking into Central Perk.

Cameron looked around trying to find a seat.

"Maybe we should find a different place..." Alice suggested after not seeing anywhere opened to sit.

"Lets go upstairs first. You are probably freezing with those wet clothes." He took her back out of the building and around the corner to the door of the apartment building.

* * *

"I don't know what to do." She said sadly

"You don't need to do anything." Phoebe told her

"Look Mon-" Rachel was cut off when the apartment door opened

Cameron walked in with Alice behind him. "Hey guys." He smiled "This is Alice, Alice this is Rachel and Phoebe."

She smiled "It's nice to meet you two."

They smiled back "You too."

Alice felt a little out of place standing in a teachers apartment. It was awkward, and weird. Teachers are suppose to be at school living under their desks.

"Mon, do you have anything Ally can wear? I kind of..." He motioned to her wet clothes

Alice blushed "You know I should probably just go home..."

"Don't be silly I've got something you can borrow." Monica stood up and Alice followed her to her room.

When Alice walked in her eyes immediately fell on a picture on the side of the bed. It was of Monica and Chandler. They seemed like a happy couple. She was excited for Mr. Bing to propose.

"This should fit..." Monica grabbed a T-shirt from her closet and handed it Alice.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Monica smiled before leaving her to change

When Monica walked back out she noticed Ross and Joey were here now.

"Where's Peyton and Chandler?" Joey asked when she walked out

"They went out to celebrate Peyton's play." She informed them

"And you two didn't go with them?" Ross questioned, motioning between her and Cameron.

"Well Cam was out with Alice and I was kind of tired so just came back here."

"Oh, do you want us to leave so you can get some sleep?"

"No stay. I'm fine." she assured them

Alice walked out of Monica's room at that moment.

Cameron smiled when she came towards him "We are gonna head to see some Christmas lights and grab some hot chocolate, probably meet up with everyone else. So I'll be back later." He told them, taking her hand and they leaving again

"Aw, he really likes her, doesn't he?" Rachel smiled

Monica nodded "Yeah, they are good together."

* * *

"Chandler, what if Santa doesn't find me?"

Chandler looked back at Peyton in the back seat of the car "Why won't be be able to find you?"

"Because I moved." She said sadly as she made designs on the frosted window.

"You have been really good this year and Santa knows where all the good kids live."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled "I'm posi-"

He stopped suddenly when he hit black ice. His breath caught it his throat as he gripped the stirring wheel trying to keep control of the car.

"Chandler!" Peyton screamed, frightened.

With Chandler's foot off the gas he veered to the side of the road. Hitting the grass his car turned and finally came to a stop.

The windshield wipers were on and all he could see was the dark sky and the snowflakes hitting the car.

He looked back at Peyton making sure she was okay.

Her soft cries were heard and Chandler unbuckled, getting out he opened up the back door.

He unbuckled Peyton's seat belt.

Peyton climbed out and allowed Chandler to take her in his arms.

He held her tightly to his body. "We're okay." He told her softly "Everything is fine."

She nestled into his warm coat "I wanna go home dad."

"We are..." He rocked her back and forth. "We're going home."


	19. Studying for finals

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

A week before Christmas.

The year was coming to a close and that meant finals.

Chandler had been working with his class and playing review games to get them prepared for the big test.

They were split up in groups of four or three. The teams were given small slits of paper with equations written on them. Those equations matched with the answers on other slits of papers. Together each group had seven small pieces of papers; one answer didn't match with any. Once they get an answer they were to being it up to Mr. Bing to get checked. If it was right he would give them another equation to do, if wrong they have to continue trying. They have ten minutes before time runs out. The group that answers the most equations right in those ten minutes wins a free milkshake for lunch.

Two doors down Monica's class was having silent study hall. As her class sat there silently they started to hear a distant yelling.

Trying to ignore it, Monica continued to read her book.

Just a couple seconds went by and she couldn't concentrate any longer with the noise being heard a few doors down.

"Ms. Geller, can you please shut the door?" One of her students asked, also hearing the noise from down the hall.

Monica stood up and went to the door. When she closed it she realized the sounds did not get much quieter.

Without warning she left her class and walked down the hall.

Monica barged in his classroom and saw what seemed like a dance off being played in the middle of the floor. There were desks moved and pushed up against other desks, where students carelessly sat upon.

Monica walked over to a loud group of children that was supervised by Chandler. She grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"What is going on?" She asked him firmly

"He motioned behind him "Tie breaker." He told her

"Do you realize..." She was cut off by more yelling "Do you-" She sighed, frustrated "Forget it."

She started walking away.

"No, Monica...wait." Chandler stopped her. He turned around, facing his class. "Yo! QUIET!" He yelled

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Mr. Bing.

Chandler looked back at an upset Monica

"What were you saying?" He asked calmly

Monica shook her head "You are unbelievable." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Hey..." Chandler once again stopped her "Talk to me."

Monica turned around "What is going on?" She asked softly, not talking about his aggressively loud class this time but his behavior "Where is the sweet, kind, romantic Chandler that I fell in love with?" She asked "You seem like there is something on your mind but I can't help you if you don't let me. You say lets talk about it later but we never do..."

"Mon, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And I'm sorry for what I've done." He apologized without fully knowing the cause of his actions to make her this upset "I have a lot on my mind and I can assure you, you are the one thing that never leaves my mind. I think about you every hour of every day, every second of every minute. Because I love you and you are my world. I want to live with you, marry you, and grow old with you-"

"Chandler," Monica cut him off "Stop, you are gonna make me cry..." She smiled

He matched her smile "There it is, that's the smile I hardly see now."

She giggled

"So are we good now?" He asked

"Ms. Geller, Mr. Bing!"

"I'm not sure..." Monica looked over to see Mr. Burke walking towards them. "Is this going to be a daily thing. You two chatting in the hall leaving your classes unattended until I come find you?" He asked

"Sir, this was all my fault, Monica was just-"

"I would worry more about yourself then what Monica was doing." He told him firmly "Look, things haven't been that easy with you two. I always find something wrong when you are together. I don't know what's going on but you need to fix it. I can't be having teachers strolling about in hallways. An inspector could have walked through at any moment."

"You're right, we're sorry sir."

He walked away without another word.

Monica left Chandler's side as she went back to her classroom.

"Was that just your proposal speech?"

Chandler turned around to find Cameron standing there.

He nodded "Yeah...I'm gonna need to think of another one of those."

* * *

"What would you do if you started to propose, you were down on one knee and you reached into your pocket only to find out that the ring is gone?" Cameron asked as he sat on the counter studying for his Algebra final he had the next day.

Chandler turned from doing the dishes to Cameron's curious face. "Is my ring gone?" He asked worried

"No, I mean I don't think so...I haven't seen it since the day you picked it out with Ross."

"Then why would you bring something up like that?" He asked drying his hands before checking to make sure the ring was still in the spot he left it.

Cameron shrugged looking back at his review packet "I was just curious..."

"Curious about what?" Peyton asked walking out of their room to the kitchen.

"Nothing." He told her

As Chandler came back out he had a relieved look on his face.

"Pey, you got any homework or test you should be studying for?" He asked as she hopped up on the bar stool seat.

Peyton shook her head "I don't think so." She answered

"Where is your book bag? You got anything for me to sign?"

Peyton pointed to the door where she dropped her bag as she walked in after school.

Chandler went over and picked it up off the floor. He unzipped the pocket taking out her Take Home Folder.

Looking inside at a few of her worksheets Chandler saw zeros on the front.

"What's this?" He asked taking out an unfinished paper "You aren't doing your homework?"

She looked up at him "I forgot." She said innocently

Chandler dug a little further and grabbed her assignment notebook, "That's what this is for. It reminds you of all the work you did that day." He told her, flipping to today's date "What did you do in spelling?" He asked taking out a pen

"We had a test." She told him proudly

Chandler looked up at her.

"Don't worry, she is a great speller." Cameron told Chandler after seeing the panic in his eyes

"Okay..." He wrote it down "What about math?"

"Um..." She thought about it "I think we had a worksheet." She said trying to remember

Chandler searched through her folder and took out a paper that he presumed was the worksheet she was trying to remember "This worksheet?"

Peyton looked up "Yes!"

"Alright," He gave it to her "Work on that okay..."

* * *

"You know, if you keep getting me in trouble I don't know if we should see each other anymore..." Monica joked as she gave off a serious tone.

Chandler leaned down, kissing her as he rolled over so that he was now on top.

"Or maybe we could just be more careful..." She deepened the kiss

Breaking away he rolled off and onto his side of the bed. "We should start getting ready," He made a move to stand but was soon pulled back onto Monica.

"No, let's just stay here all day and call in sick." She started to kiss him passionately.

"Sweetie we can't." Chandler pulled away "We have finals to give today, remember?" He said, kissing her forehead before pulling himself all the way up.

Monica lied, tangled in the sheets, as she watched her boyfriend get dressed. Their hair was muffled and their eyes lazy. As she finally stood up wearing Chandler's baby blue dress shirt and black socks, she started searching for her discarded clothes.

Chandler looked back at her with a smile. He couldn't wait til Christmas day.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll work on the next one soon. Unless you guys think I should just stop the story right there and move on with my life as a jobless teen with no boyfriend...**


	20. Christmas party

******I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I felt I could have added more, and well I didn't. So I guess I am ready to move closer with this proposal...**

CHRISTMAS EVE EVE

"Is it alright if I invite a few friends?" Cameron asked as him, Peyton, Monica and Chandler were out buying last minute gifts.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Chandler smiled as he picked up a random gift for Izzy.

"Is Monica actually going to allow you to buy that?"

"She is off with Peyton buying for her parents right now. I don't think she will notice it." He shrugged

"It's a pig with a handle on it's back..."

"Yeah but if you pull the handle..." Chandler did so "It's a flashlight too."

"And it hunks." He added

"Not so dumb of a present buyer now am I."

"You have proved me wrong." He said sarcastically

"So back to the party. Who are you planning on inviting?"

"Well Alice of course. Then Alice will want to bring Sam and Sam will bring Christina. Then I'm out numbered so I'll bring John and Tony along too."

Chandler smiled, loving his excuse to try and bring all his friends "And if they would want to bring any of their relatives that's fine with me. It's a Christmas party where families come together."

* * *

"Welcome, come on in." Monica greeted a few of Cam's friends.

"Oh, my aunt is parking the car." Alice told her "But she says she had been here before so she shouldn't have a problem finding the apartment."

Monica nodded, shutting the door, confused as of who it could be.

Cameron and all his friends hung out on the couch, there was Christmas music playing lightly through the apartment as guest made small talk throughout the apartment.

"Hey, everything alright?" Chandler asked rubbing her lower back.

She nodded "Yeah."

Rachel came up to Monica and Chandler "Have you guys seen Izzy?"

"I thought she was with Peyton." Chandler responded

"Where's Peyton?" She then asked

"I'm not sure." Monica said "Did you check your room?"

She thought about it before walking towards the closed door.

Opening it up she smiled as she saw them both lying on the coats fast asleep.

"Hey guys." Joey and Erin smiled, walking into the apartment. Passing over a case of beer to Chandler he asked "Did you guys invite Janice?"

They looked over at each other confused, shaking their heads, no.

"Then how come-"

"Oh, my, God!"

All heads turned to the door at the person standing there."

"How festive." Janice walked into the room "Why hello Chandler Bing."

"Janice, what are you doing here?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well my niece said that she needed a ride to a Christmas party, and I asked whose? Then when she said Cameron Bing I just had to come and see for myself, because when she told me, I thought of you and she said you were his dad." She finished "And I guess it's true." She said "Congratulations on having a kid in the Bing household." She gave a small smile.

"Well I don't have just one..."

Their conversation was soon interrupted when Rachel walked up to them.

"Did you find her?" Monica asked referring to their talk before.

"Yeah, they were both asleep on the pile of coats." She informed them. "I think I'm going to get a drink. Any of you want anything?" She asked scanning the group before landing eyes with Janice "Oh my gosh, Janice! What are you doing here?"

"I can't miss out on a Christmas party." She smiled "So tell me, what is everybody doing this Christmas?" Janice asked around

"The usual, going to my parents." Monica answered "Janice why don't I take your coat."

"Thank you." She took off her coat and handed it over.

Monica brought it to Rachel's room. She smiled at the two little girls still napping on the bed.

As she walked out of the room she shut the door behind her.

"Ms. Geller, what was that you said about Christmas?" Sam asked

"What?" Monica asked, caught of guard

"What are you doing for Christmas?" She rephrased knowing about the proposal.

Everyone adjusted in their seat, looked at Sam wondering why she would bring that up.

Monica eyed everyone not knowing why she ask that "I'm, I'm going to my parents to spend time with my family." She crossed her arms over her chest "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"My family is coming in from Pennsylvania. Then we are being forced to go caroling." She replied rather annoyed by the idea.

Monica nodded "That sounds fun." She smiled "Do you not like singing?"

Sam rolled her eyes "Not really."

Monica chuckled.

"Hey Mon..."

She looked over to find Ross and Emily just arriving.

"Hey." She smiled, greeting them both. "Thanks for coming." She moved over to the side.

"Hey, what do you think about Janice talking to Chandler."

"Why should I care if Janice is talking to Chandler?"

"Because she is his ex girlfriend."

Monica shrugged "I trust him." She said "It's like if I was talking to Scott. I'm sure Chandler would be okay with it. It's not like I would cheat or anything, we're just talking."

Ross nodded "Yeah, I guess..." He looked back at Emily. "You want me to take your coat?"

"Yes, thank you." Emily took it off. Once Ross left, Emily moved closer to Monica "When are you getting to your parents Christmas day?"

Monica rolled her eyes "The later the better. But of course if I arrived late then I will make a scene and that's the last thing I need."

"I'm sure they won't lecture you on Christmas for being late."

"You were there last year-"

"Yes, but then you didn't have Chandler." She reminded her "This year will be different."

Cameron over heard Emily and a smile formed at the thought. "This year _will_ be different."

* * *

Janice touched Chandler's arm gently, "How has your year been?" She asked

Chandler nodded "It's been good. I've actually been real happy these last few months." He told her

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because Monica made me happier than I ever thought I could be." He smiled

Janice pulled her arm away "Monica?"

"Yeah, we've been pretty serious this year and I'm looking forward to the next part."

Janice nodded, she hesitated taking in the shocking, yet surprising turn of events before smiling up at him "Well I can see she feels the same way about you." She said honestly, "I'm glad someone gave you that happiness." She smiled "I'll see you later Chandler."

And for the first time, in a long time, Chandler was actually happy to see Janice. She didn't seem jealous or needed in wanting him back. She seemed happy for him. For them.

* * *

Chandler walked up to Monica with an extra glass of eggnog. "Hey," He kissed her on the cheek "How are you doing?"

Monica took the glass and smiled "I'm doing good."

"That's good because I believe you owe me a dance." He smiled taking her glass out of her hand and setting it on the table before leading her out in the hall where they had some privacy.

He shut the door where they could hear the music softly.

Monica smiled as Chandler brought her in close and they wrapped their arms around each other. "So tell me Mr. Bing...why do I owe you this dance?" She asked tangling her arms around his shoulders.

"Because you love me." He leaned in giving her a sweet peck on the lips.

She pulled back slightly "That is the only reason?"

"Love doesn't need a reason." He said softly "You just need each other and your life will be complete."

Monica smiled before resting her head on his shoulder.

Chandler took her hand in his as the other brought her in even closer than before.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Monica whispered in the nape of his neck.

"Everyday."

**Cheesy? Probably, but I need to finish this story before next Friday and I have a couple more chapters left.**

**So how was everybody's Friday the 13th? Mine sucked, usually I have good luck on this day but today I got to experience the other side.**

**First I get this huge bruise on my leg from climbing up on the folded up bleachers during dodge ball, where I kept hitting my bone on my chin in the process. Then I somehow get this long ass (Excuse my language) Paper cut on the cress of my thumb, after that I took a test in Trig today where I ended up forgetting most of what we learned, not to mention me choking in the middle of it. Also I retook part of my ACT test after school today then after that I went to get my coat out of my locker, come to find out that they locked the doors to that hallway so now I don't have a coat for this blizzard we are in the middle of getting...okay, it doesn't sound that bad now but come on, really? Who locks the school doors at 4?**

**I'm done complaining, you can review now.**


	21. The big Proposal

CHRISTMAS EVE

The day he has been waiting for was just less than 24 hours away.

She smiled as she saw him in the big Santa suit. He had his glasses on and the fake beard, topping it off with the extra padding under his shirt.

"Maybe you should keep that Santa suit a little longer." Monica said softly from the doorway of his bedroom.

He smiled up at her "Did you always have a thing for big men?" He winked at her as he stepped closer

"Just the ones with 8 tiny Reindeer." She said seductively twirling his beard around her fingers.

It was almost 3 in the morning when Chandler dressed up as Santa Claus to put out the gifts that him and Monica picked out for Peyton and Cameron. Under the tree they would sit waiting anxiously for Christmas day where they would be ripped open and discarded of their wrapping paper.

We turned on the Christmas lights during that night and took a few bites of the cookies they made just 10 hours before hand. He drank the last of the milk and put the final gifts under the tree.

* * *

"He came, he came!" Peyton ran into the living room and over to the still lite tree.

Cameron came out of his room rubbing his eyes. "Pey, you need to wake Chandler."

Peyton quickly jumped up from in front of the tree and ran to his room.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She shook him awake.

"It's too early..." Chandler muffled "Lets go back to bed, wait a few more hours..." He moved over slightly and pulled back the covers for her to climb in.

"Noooo..." She grabbed his arm and tugged him to get up "Santa had been up all night waiting for _us_ to wake up."

He sighed and finally gave in, pulling the sheets back and climbing out of bed. "Alright, you got me up." He let her drag him out of his room and to the couch.

"Kay, just stockings right now." He instructed starting to make a cup of coffee before using the bathroom.

"Cam do you think Santa brought what I wanted?" Peyton asked

Cameron shrugged "Do you think you've been good?"

She nodded "I tried this year."

"Then I don't see why Santa wouldn't have brought what you wanted." Cameron sat down next to Peyton and they dug into their stockings.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Monica came into apartment 19 already dressed and ready to go.

"Merry Christmas!" Peyton shouted back running up to her.

Monica lifted her up in her arms "Whoa...someone got something big." She said looking at the torn open cell phone box on the counter.

"Yeah, Cam got a phone."

"Really?" Monica put her back down "Where is your phone?" She asked unfairly like a child would act.

Peyton put her hands on her hips "They said I'm too young."

"What!" Monica gasped obviously agreeing with the boys.

"That's what I said!"

She giggled "So where are the boys that got the cool things?"

"They are getting ready." She told her "You want to see what I got?"

"Of course."

Monica followed her over to the living room where the presents were thrown about, some opened some still packaged.

"You got a lot of new toys." Monica smiled bending down and picking up a still packaged one.

"Yeah..." Peyton said sad that she didn't get what she asked for.

* * *

"You girls ready?" Chandler asked putting on his scarf standing beside Cameron at the door. "Just to think we were the last ones to get ready and yet we are the the ones standing by the door waiting for them."

Cameron chuckled "Do you have the ring?" He whispered

Chandler checked his pocket, taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Don't be nervous." He told him "She loves you. There is nothing to worry about."

Chandler looked over at him "You're a great kid Cam, and I'm glad to call you my son."

Cameron looked back in his eyes "Thanks...dad." He finally said. It felt right to call him his dad.

* * *

They were all gathered at Jack and Judy's house for more present opening and dinner.

Chandler was in the living room watching basketball with all the guys and Erin "Is Joshua coming by?" He asked

"Yeah, right after he gets off work." Ross said rather annoyed that he would choose work over spending time with his family during the holiday's.

"Work? It's Christmas, who works on Christmas?"

"Joshua."

As they continued to watch the game Ross kept glancing at Chandler wondering about the proposal. He knew that no one else knew about the big plan and wasn't sure if he should bring it up. But if he brought it up without _actually_ bringing it up...no one will know. Right?

"Hey Chandler?"

He looked over "Yeah?"

"Did you put the bun in the oven yet?" He asked

"What?" He questioned

"What!" Joey and Erin looked over along with Cameron, as Jack sat cluelessly staring at the television. "Monica's pregnant?" Joey asked knowing far too well what that phrase meant.

"What! No." Chandler almost shouted

"Then why did Ross ask if you put the bun in the oven? Are you guys trying?" He continued to ask questions

"No." Chandler stated looked at Ross "Why...why would you...why?"

"Is the pan on the stove?"

"What? Stop talking about food."

Ross rolled his eyes. Obviously he wasn't catching on.

"No." Cameron spoke up "Not yet."

"Not yet what?" Jack asked turning and looking at everybody.

Everyone looked back at the game dropping the conversation.

In the kitchen Monica and Emily sat down at the table cutting up some vegetables to put in the salad. Rachel stood at the counter holding Izzy. Phoebe and Peyton sat at the table working on her next song write.

"Rachel, do you think Joshua will be joining us for dinner this year?" Mrs. Geller asked

"I don't think so." She said sadly. but, as fast as it came out of her mouth the doorbell rang.

Rachel peeked around the corner and a huge grin appeared at the sight of her husband in the doorway. "I hope I didn't miss presents." Joshua smiled taking Izzy from Rachel and giving her a kiss.

"I thought you had work to do?"

"I did...but not on Christmas. I couldn't stay up in that office on Christmas." He kissed her "When I said I wanted to work things out, I meant I _wanted_ to work things out and being away from you is not the way to go." He told her softly

Rachel smiled "I'm glad you're here."

* * *

Dinner was ate and presents were opened but when Chandler looked over at Peyton who sat in the big chair all by herself he knew something was wrong. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked bending down in front of her.

"Christmas is over." She said sadly

"Yeah, but it can't go on forever. There is always next year to look forward to." He told her

"Christmas is over and Santa didn't bring her."

"Bring who Pey? You got all these great dolls, did you not get the one you wanted?" He asked

She shook her head "Santa didn't bring me-" She started to choke up "Didn't bring me-"

"Shh..." Chandler rubbed her back "Hey, Christmas isn't over until I say it's over."

Monica walked in the room "Is everything alright?" She asked concerned, going over to them.

Chandler looked at Peyton who looked back at him with teary eyes.

He turned around on his knee and looked up at Monica.

Chandler caught Cameron's eye off to the side and him nodding for him to continue.

"Chandler?" Monica asked again

"Monica, I've known you for years." He started to say "But it was only a year ago that I knew I really loved you. That I started to fall for you." He watched as her family came into the room behind her "When you first asked me where the copy room was and I had to show you how to work it, it wasn't long before you were reminding me what to do." He joked, causing her to giggle "I love you with all my heart Monica. All the memories we made together and the goods times we had. I want to make a million more with you..." He reached in his pocket.

Monica gasped as she knew what was coming.

He took out the small box and looked at it before opening to reveal the ring that held the two carrots.

"On our first date when you told me we should do this again sometime, I knew I wanted to continue doing this everyday for the rest of my life." He opened the box and looked up at her "So in front of your whole family...and mine." He smiled "I want to ask you, to become my wife, the mother of the two most incredible children in the whole world." He smiled

Peyton looked up at Monica with wide eyes.

As Monica smiled, thinking about it. Peyton couldn't take it any longer "Say yes already!"

Monica giggled "Yes," She smiled

Chandler grinned, taking out the ring and placing it on her finger. He then stood up and hugged her tightly before kissing her sweetly.

Cameron smiled. There were a lot more memories to be made. Their life was just beginning, and it all starts when they are wedded, Mr. and Mrs. Bing.

**The epilogue is next! Please review and I will promise you it will be up before Friday comes. Because I'm leaving Friday. And if it's not up you all have to wait a week for the final chapter. So the more reviews the faster you will get to reading it :)**


	22. Epilogue

**15 months later**

"Cam, honey not too fast, you know your asthma can't handle all that." Monica told him as they were on their way to his baseball game. "Slow and steady will get you there just as good."

"Mon, he can't walk to first base." Chandler reminded her as he drove them to the fields. "You got your inhaler in case though, right?" He looked back at him in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, it's in my bag. Where it always is." He replied texting Alice who was on her way to the game along with Sam, John's girlfriend.

"Do you have enough water? Because we can always stop and get some." She said "We've got time."

Chandler took his hand off the wheel and put it on her knee "We've got a whole jug for the team." He told her "Don't worry so much. Nothing is going to happen. You just sit in the dugout and keep score."

"Nothing is going to happen. Really?" She looked over at him "Do you not remember last game?"

"Of course I remember it...we won!" He smiled and reached his hand back which Cameron slapped.

Monica rolled her eyes "The other teams pitcher passed out from the heat." She looked back at Cameron "Now if you feel hot just call time out and I'll come out with a cool rag. You can just-"

"We're here." Chandler cut her off as he parked the car in front for them to get out.

Monica sighed "You'll both be laughing when you pass out.."

* * *

"Hey Peyton, how's it going?" Sam and Alice sat down next to her on the bleachers

"It's going good." She smiled and took a drink of her water Monica got her recently

"Did we miss anything?" Alice asked

She shook her head "It hasn't started yet."

"Good."

Sam beside her started to put some sun tan lotion on "Do you know if this stuff expires?" She asked looking at the bottle in her hands

"I don't know. But if it does, you will most likely turn orange." Alice joked, smiling. She laughed when she heard Peyton start to giggle beside her.

"That's really funny girls. But I won't be the one laughing when you two can't move because you are burnt so badly."

Alice dropped her smile "At least I'm not sick."

Sam spread out her legs in front of her and started to apply more. "Isn't it weird that Christina is sick on the same day that Tony is?.."

Alice looked over at her "You don't think..."

Sam shrugged

"They don't even like each other."

"You never know. I mean, a girls gotta get some-"

"Sam!" Alice scolded "Don't say that in front of Peyton."

"Sorry,"

"I'm eight guys." Peyton reminded them "I know what you're talking about."

Alice's eyes went wide "You do?"

She nodded "Of course. Chris is sick, she has gotta get some medicine."

Sam and Alice started to laugh

Peyton smiled "Am I right?"

They nodded "Absolutely right."

* * *

"Pey, come here a minute." Chandler called her over

Peyton jumped down off the bleachers and over to her dad.

"Uncle Joey is going to be here soon with Erin. I need you to send them over when they get here."

"Why?"

"Because the coach isn't here yet and I may need some assistance." He told her

"Can I help?" She asked

"Sure, if you really want to." Chandler moved aside, allowing her to walk in the dugout.

Peyton smiled and walking in going straight over to the bench where Monica sat.

* * *

Chandler was talking to the ump when Joey and Erin showed up. "There is my assistant coach." Chandler told him

"Okay, can you bring him over so we can talk about the rules and regulations?"

Chandler walked over to the fence "Joe, I need you to assist."

"Johnson not here yet?" He asked stepping back off the bleachers.

"No. Are you surprised?" Chandler said sarcastically

"Can't say that I am." He walked around the fence and onto the field.

As the ump talked to Joey and Chandler; Peyton was helping Monica with finding out everyone's number to write them down in the book.

* * *

"Are you warmed up?" Cameron asked John who was pitching

He nodded stretching out his arms a little more.

"Alright...Coming Down!" He shouted putting his mask back on and squatting behind the plate.

John threw the next pitch and Cameron threw it down to second base.

"Nice throw Cam!" Chandler shouted

* * *

It was the sixth inning and Chandler could tell John was getting tired. He has thrown about twelve pitches an inning.

"Time out." He called, walking out onto the field.

"How are you feeling?" He asked handing him a water which he gladly took.

"It's starting to get hot out here."

"Starting to?" Chandler questioned "It's been hot. I'm surprised you lasted this long to begin with."

Cameron walked up to them. He took off his mask and Chandler saw the sweat down his face. "You good?" He asked "Couple more innings." He encouraged on.

"John, we can take you out now. You've thrown about fifty pitches already. You've done a great job. Why don't you rest and get some water. Monica's got some cool rags and we can ice your shoulder so you don't start to get sore."

"No, not now. We are up by three. We can still hold them." He said

"John, I don't want you to throw out your arm."

"Coach. I can do this." He looked Chandler in the eyes with confidence.

Chandler hesitated but he knew he was right. He threw seven innings before, he can do it again.

"Okay."

Cameron put the ball back in John's glove. "This next batter hit it right to center last time. Throw it high and inside, it will go straight to Nick at first." He told him

John nodded

"Alright." Chandler gave him a quick pat on the back before jogging off field.

Cameron put his glove out, as he waited for the pitch...

* * *

Monica smiled as Chandler talked to the team.

They all sat on the bench in the shade when coach Johnson walked up.

"Hey,"

All heads turned towards him

"I just wanted to say that was a great game you played out there." He told them

"You saw?" They asked

"Of course. I can't miss my own teams game." He looked over at Chandler who was messing around with the gravel under his shoe.

"Coach,"

Chandler looked up at him

"I wanted to see for myself how good of a coach you were by yourself." He admitted "And as far as I saw, you were a damn good one."

Chandler let a small smile escape.

"I want you to coach the boys next year." He told him "As head coach."

Chandler stood up straighter. Surprised.

All the boys on the bench cheered.

"Seriously?"

Coach Johnson nodded "You deserve it. The boys love you a lot more than me anyway." He shook his hand "Just give me one thing."

"Of course."

"You're wife."

Chandler's smile dropped and he broke his hand away. "What?"

Johnson laughed "I'm kidding Bing." He slapped him on the back "You're wife is a lovely lady and you have a great family. Don't forget that."

"Well thank you." He looked over at Monica talking to Rachel and Phoebe. "I'm really luckyto have her." He smiled "And you are welcome to come watch us anytime."

"I'll be in the stands." He smiled

* * *

Monica sat on the bleachers with all the girls "So what did you think of the game?"

"It was a close game, but you won in the end and all of them were so happy about that."

She smiled "Yeah. Chandler is really excited for the boys. They did a great job deserving that win."

"They sure did." Rachel smiled

Monica looked back at Chandler.

"Are you going to tell him?" Emily asked

Monica looked back "I don't know."

"Mon, you need to. He deserves to know." Phoebe chimed in

She sighed "But with Cam, and Peyton..." She looked over at Peyton on the top bleacher talking to Alice and Sam "I just don't know if we are ready."

"You both are amazing parents. And I see you with Isabella, you are going to be a great mom to another baby." Rachel told her

"But-"

"No buts." Erin cut her off

She looked up at them all. She didn't know what to say so she looked back over at Chandler in the dugout talking to Joey

"Go talk to your man." Erin nudged her to stand up

Monica grinned "You guys are the worst."

"Only because we love you." Rachel smiled

She took two steps before turning around. "I should just wait until we are alone...back home..."

Phoebe sighed "This is the only time you will get away with this Monica Bing." She warned in a playful tone.

Monica smiled and sat back down.

* * *

On their way home from the game Chandler's phone started to ring.

He reached for it and answered "Hello."

"Hey it's Ross."

"Hey whats up?"

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the game I was caught up at work."

"Yeah, that's what I heard from Emily. I know how that feels too, not that much spare time..."

"Yeah exactly. Grading, test making...all that."

"Yeah, so what is it you called about?" Chandler asked

"Oh, right. I was calling to see if you told Mon yet?"

Chandler glanced over at Monica by his side. "No, not yet." He looked back at the road

"Well are you going to?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"When?"

"Tonight, I'll tell her tonight."

Chandler could hear some movement going on the other line and could tell it was Ross trying to finish paperwork. "I'll let you get back to grading those papers, talk to you later."

"Utah, see ya."

Chandler hung up just as he reached their apartment building.

* * *

After Cameron and Peyton went to bed Monica and Chandler cuddled in bed.

"That was a great game you coached today Bing." Monica snuggled closer

"Are you sure?" He sighed "It was so hard with someone like you watching my every move from the sidelines." He said sarcastically

Monica giggled "I'm positive. You were so great out there." She sat up looking up at him "And now you're head coach! Sweetie I'm so proud of you." She leaned down kissing him tenderly.

"Thanks babe." He grinned

Monica lied back down in his arms. There was a comfortable silent that over took them for a few minutes before Chandler spoke again.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

Monica took a deep breath "There is something I want to talk to you about too." She admitted

"Really?" He asked surprised "You wanna go first?"

She shook her head. "You go."

"Okay," He paused "Well you know that we have been squished in this small apartment for a while now and have been looking for a new house?"

She nodded

"Well, what if I told you that I found one." He smiled

Monica sat up "You found a house?" She grinned

He nodded "It's still in the city and it's just a few blocks over. This way we can still see our friends and it would be easier to move."

"How much?" She asked worried about the cost knowing that they both don't get paid that much with their teacher salary.

"300"

She tilted her head "Can we afford that?"

"It will be close but I think we can pull some strings." He said "I know it's close to our budget and we won't be doing a lot after that but honey this is the house." He propped himself up on one elbow, taking her hands.

"What if something happens? We can't bounce back from that kind of money. What if-what if we wanted a baby?" She asked softly

"We will always have time for a baby. But Mon this is what we need. It has three bedrooms, and two baths." He paused again, looking into her eyes "I know we won't be able to add on but maybe in a few years or when Cam goes to college we can move again."

She nodded slowly "If that's what you want."

Chandler saw how sad she was and moved the hair out of her face "What's wrong?"

She lied back down "It's nothing."

Chandler wrapped his arms around her body. "I love you."

She sighed and turned to face him "I want a baby." She admitted

He looked down at her cystal blue eyes. "I want a baby too but we can't fit one in this apartment. Cam and Pey are already packed in their room."

She nodded "I know." She turned back over "I just love you so much and I love how Rachel is with Izzy...I don't want to miss my opportunity." She said softly

Chandler kissed her shoulder from behind "You won't."

Monica stayed silent

"Look, I'll keep searching for a house and we will try for a baby."

Monica faced him "But you loved that house."

He shrugged "Yeah, but I love you more." He whispered

* * *

And so they did.

Chandler searched for another house that just so happened to be even closer with more room and a little bit of a cheaper price by a couple thousand.

Monica ended up pregnant with not one but two kids.

Joey and Erin were also expecting their first.

Phoebe saw David at the coffee shop and they began dating once again.

Rachel and Joshua are back to feeling like love at first sight and Isabella is starting to talk.

Ross and Emily sold their house and are moving to London to be closer to Emily's family.

**THE END! That's it for now my friends. This was longer than I thought but I had an extra 7 hours to write because I had no school after yesterday night when there was a fire in the building. Now I don't have school tomorrow so my Christmas break is starting now...**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews throughout this story that just kept me wanting to add more. I wish this story didn't have to end so quickly but all good things come to an end I guess. I hope you all have a very merry holiday :) and maybe there will be another story to come soon.**


End file.
